


The Black Samurai

by Fantasychick626



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick626/pseuds/Fantasychick626
Summary: What if there was a sixth samurai ranger? Evelyn Kai has been raised beside Jayden in the Shiba house since she was 8, training and preparing to fulfil her destiny. But when the rest of the team is called, it'll be an adjustment on all sides. And while they might be rangers, they're still people. And juggling, love, friendship, roommates and trying to save the world, its a lot for anyone. But maybe they can do it together.
Relationships: Emily/Mike (Power Rangers Samurai), Jayden Shiba/Original Character(s), Kevin (Power Rangers Samurai)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on here, I hope you like the story and reviews are always appreciated :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the person I pictured for my oc is Katherine McNamara

Jayden was pulled from sleep by the sun shining through the crack in the curtain that happened to have landed across his face.  
He blinked through the brightness and leaned up over the head of red hair next to him to check the clock. Seeing he still had ten minutes until his alarm Jayden settled back in the bed content to just cuddle his still sleeping girlfriend until the alarm woke her up and they had to start they day.  
As if sensing his movement Evie snuggled against him and Jayden smiled brushing some stray hair back off of her face.  
He couldn’t remember once in the entire course of their relationship where Evie had woken up before he had in the morning. She adored her sleep and it always took the alarm and usually some prodding from him to get her to wake up and out of bed. Though Christmas day was the one exception.  
Even now after over four years Jayden still found himself content to just gaze at Evie, though he knew she’d knock him on his ass if she ever found out he did it. So, he usually tried not to, she had a real thing about the concept of watching someone sleep and she always had.  
She let out a soft mutter of a random word that Jayden couldn’t quite catch, looking completely at peace and innocent in sleep.  
Over the course of the twelve years since Evie had arrived Jayden could honestly say there was no one in the world he knew better than her. And that included Ji who’d raised him since his father had been killed in his final battle against Master Xandred.  
They’d grown up together, training, learning and forming a bond not even Ji had seen coming, culminating in their current relationship.  
And while he truly wished he could take back the pain that had led to Evie’s arrival when she was 8, he was also selfishly extremely glad that it had delivered the woman he loved into his life. A love that had grown from friendship, to the awkward stages that came with puberty, up to the very normal and ordinary relationship they now shared.  
Of course ordinary was probably not how most people would view it.  
Given he was the red ranger, destined to lead his team of samurai into battle against the evil Nighloks, and Evie was the black ranger, another of the samurai.  
But moments like this, they weren’t samurai or rangers they were just two people, together and happy.  
Deciding to spare Evie the alarm which he’d seen thrown into the wall more times than he could count he leaned down, “Evie, come on, time to wake up” he says shaking her gently.  
Evie groaned and tried to roll away from him, the adorable pout she possessed even in sleep appearing.  
“Come on Evie, it’s me or the alarm” he coaxes.  
Evie lets out a huff and rolls back over to face him, a pair of green eyes meeting his, still hazy with sleep.  
“But I’m comfy” she murmurs.  
“I know, but we have to train, or do you want Ji in here?” asks Jayden pointedly.  
Evie lets out another huff and rolls onto her back rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she sat up stretching her arms over her head before looking at him.  
“Okay I’ll admit, you’re a nicer wakeup call than the alarm” she admits with a smile.  
“Thought you might think that” replies Jayden as he sits up as well dropping a kiss onto her shoulder before throwing the covers off and standing up.  
Evie drops back onto the bed with a smile as she watches him open the curtains.  
Jayden turned round and chuckled when he saw her just watching him.  
“Yes?” he asks.  
“What can’t a girl enjoy looking at her very attractive boyfriend first thing in the morning?” retorts Evie with a playful smile.  
“Oh so you can watch me but I can’t watch you?” he asks.  
“You’re not sleeping” answers Evie.  
“And you can be as difficult to wake as the dead” reminds Jayden.  
“But you love me anyway” she smiles.  
Jayden leans down and kisses her softly, “yes I do” he agrees going to pull away but Evie wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulled him back down onto the bed, rolling on top of him as she kissed him.  
Jayden relents and kisses her back, one hand brushing her hair back from her face, the other resting on her back.  
Evie breaks the kiss and nudges her nose against his, “now that is a good wakeup call” she smiles.  
“I’ll remember that one for next time, now we have to get up, regardless of how tempting it is to stay in bed with you all day” says Jayden firmly as he rolls her off of him and stands up walking into the bathroom.  
Evie sighs but gets up as well moving into the bathroom, the two of them moving around each other with the ease that came from living together for as long as they had.

A little while later they were sat in the kitchen finishing breakfast off and dressed in their training uniforms as Ji moved the dishes to the sink.  
Wordlessly Ji handed an apple to Evie and a banana to Jayden knowing they were their preferred breakfast fruits and smiled at his two samurai.  
“So what are we doing today?” asks Evie.  
“We’ll do some more work in your samurai forms, and I wanted to let you know I’ve alerted the others that the time is growing nearer” replies Ji.  
“You really think so?” asks Jayden.  
“I do, the mooger attacks are more frequent, and it is inevitable that soon enough Nighloks will begin to crossover as well” replies Ji, “and for that you will need a full team” he adds.  
Jayden and Evie share a look before both nod, “we knew this was coming” says Jayden.  
“Yep, still not sure how I feel about it though” replies Evie.  
“You don’t have to like them Evie, but you will need to fight side by side and that will be easier if there is a bond there” reminds Ji.  
“I don’t plan on deliberately disliking them, it’ll just take some adjustment” she says with a shrug taking a bite of her apple.  
Ji rests his hand on her shoulder, “you don’t need to worry, I have faith you will become a strong team” he assures, “and good friends” he adds.  
Evie bites her lip and Jayden takes her hand, “we’ll be fine, and we’ll figure it out, together” he assures.  
Evie smiles and nods, “together” she agrees.  
Ji smiles as he looks at them, he might not have been a fan of their relationship initially but, it had never been a problem and it had created an even stronger bond and connection between the two. And he certainly couldn’t fault their skills in battle.  
And while raising a girl had turned out be a lot more complicated than raising a boy Ji wouldn’t change her for the world. She’d come so far from the scared little girl who’d arrived, to the confident if sometimes a little too snarky and sarcastic woman she’d become. And while she’d never fully healed from her mother abandoning her on the doorstep when she was 8, she’d certainly not let it hold her back.  
And that Ji knew was what her true discomfort at the idea of four new rangers arriving stemmed from, an old scar that made Evie much more wary of new people in her life.  
“Alright head outside, and I’ll be out in a minute” says Ji.  
They stand up and walk outside, both stretching off as they picked up their training swords.  
“What do you think they’ll be like?” asks Evie.  
“I don’t know, but I’m sure they’ll be good people” replies Jayden, “and we should give them a chance” he adds.  
“I will, I just, it’ll be a lot okay. We’ve been doing this for a while now, just us and we’re managing fine. I’m used to it being the three of us, never mind it suddenly becoming the seven of us. Don’t tell me you aren’t nervous too” says Evie.  
“Of course I’m nervous Evie, if we have a team then it means I have to lead more people into battle, total strangers lives will be in my hands, and I won’t know their every move before they make it like I do with you” answers Jayden.  
“You don’t know my every move” corrects Evie.  
“You get what I mean” says Jayden with a smile, “we’ll be alright, whatever happens” he assures.  
Evie looks at him and nods, “alright” she agrees. “And for the record, there’s no one else I’d rather follow into battle” she smiles.  
Jayden nods and they begin to train.  
It was later afternoon and they were practising their symbols when the gap sensor went off.  
Ji pulls up the map and the three of them take off to see what had crawled out of the netherworld this time.  
They got to the city and Jayden and Evie raced through the streets, Ji not far behind them, as they rounded the corner, they saw a little boy cornered by Moogers.  
Releasing their zords they flew through the air smashing the Moogers backward before landing back in their hands.  
Ji grabbed the little boy, “run” he urges before turning and pulling a smoke bomb temporarily blinding the Moogers as Jayden and Evie both morph, once the smoke clears the Moogers are faced with the red and black samurai rangers.  
“Look before you Moogers, these are the 18th generation of samurai rangers. You have two choices, retreat now or become dust” warns Ji.  
In response Jayden pulls out his disk activating his sword, “don’t bother, I don’t want them to retreat, I want to take them for a spin” replies Jayden glancing at Evie.  
“That makes two of us” she replies as she slides her own disk onto her sword.  
They both pull their swords and charge the Moogers, slicing their way through.  
“Let’s turn up the heat” says Jayden pulling his disk out and throwing it up sliding it onto the handle as his blade ignites.  
“Sounds like a plan” agrees Evie doing the same with her own disk and her sword lengthens and sharpens even more, and the two continue their attack.  
It takes them no time to finish off the Moogers and with a satisfied nod they de-morph and walk up to Ji.  
“Wonderful. I’m so proud that the boy I’ve devoted my life to training has become a master samurai and is ready to lead others into battle” smiles Ji.  
“And what am I, the arm candy?” asks Evie crossing her arms.  
“I’m very proud of you as well Evie, you’ve more than risen to the challenge. You have become more skilled than I could’ve possibly imagined” assures Ji.  
“But I’m used to it just being us, Evie and I are partners. And I don’t want to put anyone else in danger” protests Jayden.  
“The Nighlok attacks are escalating” points out Mentor. “More and more are coming across to carry out their evil” he adds.  
“Sure, and if anymore Moogers show up they’ll get the taste of our spin swords” smirks Jayden.  
“Damn straight” agrees Evie as they start to walk away with a fist bump.  
“Do not underestimate the power of Master Xandred if he awakens” warns Ji.  
“His Nighlok legions are too much for one or even two people, even two warriors as strong as yourselves” he adds.  
Jayden and Evie stop with a sigh and turn back to him.  
“Teams of samurai have battled this evil for centuries” finishes Ji.  
“I’m really supposed to lead a team?” asks Jayden.  
“It’s what you training has prepared you for. There are four others who have trained for these dark days, and they await the call. To join you as samurai rangers” reminds Ji.  
“I understand” nods Jayden as they turn and head back to the house.

Once they arrive Ji disappears to do his own thing while Jayden sits down in the garden his zord playing in his hand.  
A moment later Evie’s fox pounces on the lion and they both land on the ground before the lion proceeds to chase the fox.  
“She’s mean, no wonder you two get along” says Jayden.  
“We’re not mean, we’re sneaky and smart, there’s a difference” smirks Evie as she sits down next to him and reaches over and takes his hand.  
“I believe in you by the way” she says.  
Jayden sighs and rests his head against her shoulder, “it’s hard enough for me to put you in danger, how can I endanger four other lives. They’ll be counting on me, their lives will be in my hands” sighs Jayden.  
“I put mine in your hands every time we fight, and I never even think twice about it. Just like you put yours in mine, its not all on you Jayden. Together, remember” smiles Evie.  
“You’re not just saying that?” asks Jayden.  
“When have I ever told you something that wasn’t true just to make you feel better?” asks Evie.  
“Not once in the entire time I’ve known you” replies Jayden.  
“Exactly, so I’m not going to start now. If I say I believe in you, I believe in you. And even when the others arrive, I will never tell you something just to soothe your ego, I will always tell you the truth” assures Evie cupping his face.  
“And that is one of the reasons I love you” smiles Jayden.  
“I know” smiles Evie, “and we also know what new rangers means” she adds.  
“No one knows about us” he nods, “I remember the rule” he says.  
“Well we hid it for almost six months from someone who knows us a lot better. So, I’m sure we can manage until the right time” says Evie.  
“I’m sure we can” agrees Jayden, “and thank you for your faith” he adds.  
Evie smiles and glances behind her before leaning in and kissing him softly.  
Jayden smiles and returns it, suddenly their zords fly between them alerting them Ji was about to join them and they pull apart.  
A moment later he appears, “Jayden” he calls and they both turn and see him carrying a bow and quiver, and they know what it means as both come to their feet.  
“Master Xandred must have awakened. A new breed of Nighlok more powerful than ordinary Moogers have mobilized. You cannot wait any longer, the time has come to assemble your team of samurai rangers” explains Ji.  
“Are you sure I’m ready to lead?” asks Jayden.  
“One samurai is strong, two are a force to be reckoned with, but a team is unbeatable. Just remember your fathers words, as he left for his final battle” urges Ji.  
Jayden thinks back and feels Evie take his hand comfortingly.  
“This is to be yours. One day the great responsibility of being the red ranger will fall t you. Remember, protect the world from evil, stand by your allies and never run from a battle” his last words before he turned and headed off to battle.  
Jayden nods, “you’re right Ji, I’ll never forget his last words. I must not fail, I'm the red ranger” nods Jayden.  
Evie smiles proudly behind him.  
“The other rangers have spent their whole lives preparing to fulfil their samurai destinies. Fulfil your destiny to lead them” says Ji.  
Jayden looks at Evie who nods, “no one I’d rather have it be” she assures.  
Ji moves into the garden and looses one arrow after the other. As he reaches the final one, he turns and pulls it out handing it to Evie with a smile, “just so you don’t feel left out” he says.  
“Ah you know me well” smiles Evie as she takes it running her hand over the black fletching.  
“It’s about to get a lot more crowded here” says Jayden.  
“Yes it is” agrees Evie.  
Turning they head inside and Ji opens a hatch in the floor.  
“I’ve been saving these until you were ready, take them. Your fellow samurai are on their way” urges Ji as Jayden grabs the samuraisers and Evie passes him a bag which he puts them into.  
Walking out onto the patio both pull their samuraisers, “symbol power. Horse” they call drawing the symbols and a second later a white horse in red appear from Jayden’s and a black one from Evie’s.  
“We can do this” assures Evie.  
“I know we can” nods Jayden.  
They both mount up.  
“Is arriving on horse overkill?” asks Evie looking at Jayden.  
“Its tradition, I’m sure they’ll understand” replies Jayden.  
“Lets hope, at the very least we’ll make an impression” smiles Evie.  
“And I know how much you love that” answers Jayden.  
“Damn straight” nods Evie as they turn to Ji.  
“Never forget the mission of the samurai rangers; be brave, work together, and no matter what happens, never give up” reminds Ji.  
Both nod and turn towards the gate urging their horses into a gallop as they race out of it. They knew their missions and the time had come; the samurai rangers were needed again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Let me know what you think :)

They galloped through the streets, not caring about the looks they attracted, they had bigger things to worry about.  
As they got closer to a small group each holding a folding zord they heard the question being fired around.  
They pull the horses to a stop each one rearing slightly in front of the group.  
“Whoa” says Emily.  
“With an entrance like that you have to be the red ranger” says Mike.  
“Yes, I am the red ranger” nods Jayde pulling out his folding zord.  
“Which would make you black” guesses Mia as she looks at Evie.  
Evie pulls out her own folding zord, “right again” she says.  
“We’re your team of samurai” beams Kevin and Evie has to suppress a small chuckle at his enthusiasm and she can already see some hero worship on his face as he looks at Jayden. She also notes the judgemental side glance coming from Mike who clearly had noticed as well.  
“Let me warn you now, if you follow me, there is no turning back. Either we defeat the Nighlok together, or they will take over the world” warns Jayden before pulling out a samuraiser.  
“I will only give these to you if you are ready. And don’t accept them just because you’ve been trained too” he continues as he dismounts, and Evie follows suit.  
“Accept them only if you are willing to commit and fight as samurai rangers with all your heart” finishes Jayden.  
“Without hesitation” nods Kevin.  
“I’ve been planning for this since I was a little girl, so yes” agrees Mia.  
“I’m ready to give it all I’ve got” assures Emily with a smile and Evie can just tell she’s a perky one.  
“Okay, okay, do we have to be so formal? Lets do this thing” smiles Mike.  
Jayden looks at Evie who nods and grabs the samuraisers from the bag handing them to Jayden who in turn throws them to each of the new rangers.  
“Lets go” he says.  
They turn and head towards the spot that the Moogers and Nighlok were terrorising, changing into their uniforms before arriving.  
“That’s enough” yells Jayden as they see the Moogers and the Nighlok, stopping at the top of the stairs.  
“Oh come on, who are you punks?” demands the Nighlok.  
“We’re the samurai rangers” answers Jayden.  
“Samuraisers, go, go samurai” they calls each drawing their symbols as they morph.  
Only Evie and Jayden having done it before.  
“Rangers together, samurai forever” they call before charging into battle.  
Initially they hold their own but the Moogers keep coming.  
“There’s dozens of them” cries Emily.  
“We can hold them off” assures Mike.  
“Guys, we can do this, together” says Jayden as he pulls out his disk.  
“Fire smasher” he shouts as his spin sword transforms.  
He charges forwards taking out the Moogers.  
“What’s he doing?” demands Mike.  
“Being Jayden” smiles Evie, “always trying to take all my fun” she adds as she pulls out her own disk and activates it. “ingot whip” she shouts as her own blade transforms into an elegant silver whip and she races into battle.  
“Wow they’re incredible” says Emily.  
“Yeah but there’s too many of them” reminds Kevin, “we have to help them out” he adds.  
“Lets do it” nods Emily as each one activates their own special attack and joins the fray.  
Evie battles the Moogers off, while Jayden goes for the Nighlok, knowing the others could deal with the Moogers.  
It doesn’t take him long to finish off the Nighlok as he does he sees the others appearing.  
“Did you see how I rocked that Nighlok attack?” asks Mike.  
“What about Evie?” asks Emily in awe as she looked at the older ranger.   
“We all did great” says Mia.  
“Awesome samurai moves, you really are a master samurai” compliments Kevin as he looks at Jayden.   
Evie snorts and rolls her eyes underneath her helmet.  
“Thanks but we’re not done yet” says Jayden.  
“Each Nighlok has two forms” explains Evie.  
“You saw the first, now get set for the megamonster” warns Jayden.  
A moment later the Nighlok grows into its giant form.  
“Time to crush some ranger bums” taunts the Nighlok as he tries to step on them.  
The rangers dive out of the way.  
“He’s so big” says Emily.  
“How do we fight him now?” asks Mia.  
“Guys we can do this, remember your training” says Kevin as he stands up and almost hits Mike with his sword as he holsters it. “We each have our folding zords, if we each use our symbol power, we can morph into megamode” reminds Kevin.  
“You’re right, follow my lead” says Jayden, “Lion folding zord, megamode power” as he draws his symbol and activates his zord.  
The others all follow suit and soon enough, the lion, fox, ape, dragon, turtle and bear are racing towards the Nighlok. Each zord using its skills to take him down, before finally working in concert and sending him down for good.  
As they land back on the ground and de-morph their zords shrink as well returning to their folded forms and but not before Evie’s knocks Jayden’s out of the air.  
Evie grabs her zord and scolds it gently before stowing it in her pocket.  
“Lets get you guys to your new home” says Jayden looking at the others.  
“That’d be nice” nods Emily.  
“And you get to meet Mentor Ji” adds Evie as they start to walk.  
“Why do you not make that sound like a good thing?” asks Mike warily.  
“She’s teasing” assures Jayden, “don’t start on them before we’ve even gotten home” he chides.  
“You ruin all my fun” pouts Evie.  
“What’s fun for you is often not quite as much fun for others” reminds Jayden.  
“They had it coming” shrugs Evie.  
“Okay now the battles done do you guys want to explain this dynamic, cause we’ve never met before and yet its obvious you two know each other really well” says Mike.  
Jayden glances at Evie who sighs, she didn’t want to reveal everything, not to four people who were perfect strangers.  
“Evie’s parents are both gone, she was left in Mentor Ji’s care when she was 8, she’s lived at the Shiba house ever since, we’ve known each other for over 12 years” says Jayden simply. “So yes, we do know each other very well” he adds though neither was currently revealing just how well they knew each other.  
Everyone nods, not wanting to comment on her parents or hit any sore spots so instead they settle for a topic change.  
“So what’s the bedroom and bathroom situation?” asks Mike.  
“You and Kevin will share a room, Mia and Emily will share a room, Evie and I each have our own” replies Jayden, “if no one has any objections?” he asks.  
“No way its your home, you guys having your own rooms is no issue” assures Mia.  
“And bathrooms?” prompts Emily.  
“Jayden and I share one, Mentor has his own, and there’s another two that you guys can share” explains Evie.  
“Sounds good, girls one and a boys one” nods Mike.   
“So glad you approve” says Evie with a chuckle.

They eventually arrive back at the Shiba house, “that was such a rush” says Emily looking at her folding zord.  
“We did good” agrees Mike.  
“And we couldn’t have done it without each other” smiles Jayden.  
Evie glances at him and smiles as well, she knew Jayden would be good at this.  
“Thanks for leading us into battle” says Kevin looking at Jayden and Evie and Mike both share a look at the still clear hero worship, clearly Kevin was a very dedicated samurai.  
“Bravo” says Ji as he walks out of the house.  
“Such energy, such grace” he smiles as comes over to them.  
“I take it that’s Mentor Ji?” guesses Mike.  
“The one and only” smiles Evie.  
“Welcome to your new home. You’ve all come from different places and families. But share one noble goal. I’m very proud of how you’ve all come together” says Ji.  
“We just followed some good advice and worked as a team” smiles Jayden.  
“Yes, but you are not just any team, you are the samurai rangers” replies Ji.  
The group all look at each other, “rangers together” smiles Jayden pulling out his folding zord.  
“Samurai forever” reply the others their own zords out.  
“Come on, lets get everyone settled” says Ji.  
They head inside their stuff having already arrived given all their parents knew where to send things.  
“Kevin and Mike, that’s you, Mia and Emily you’re in there” says Jayden pointing to two different doors, “get your stuff settled and then we’ll show you around” he adds.  
They nod and disappear into their rooms, Evie hangs back with Jayden and Ji.  
“I told you that you could do it” smiles Evie as she looks at Jayden.  
“Thanks for having faith in me” says Jayden.  
“You’ve trained for this, you’ll be a good leader Jayden” assures Ji, “now I am going to prepare dinner, everyone will be hungry” he says as he disappears into the kitchen.  
Jayden and Evie head towards their own rooms but at the last moment Evie grabs Jayden’s hand and pulls him into her room sliding behind the door so no could see them.  
“We’re supposed to be keeping this quiet” reprimands Jayden quietly.  
“I know, but this might be the last chance we get for a while, we need to let things settle first. So, kiss me and make it a good one” she says.  
Jayden shakes his head but smiles and wraps an arm around her waist pulling her against him the other cupping her face and brushing her hair back before leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.  
Evie responds immediately, one of her hands fisting in his shirt while the other tangles in his hair, a desperate mix of tongues and lip crashing together.  
When they have to break for air they don’t separate and spend a moment just gazing at each other, “I love you” says Evie.  
“I love you too” smiles Jayden running his thumb over her cheek kissing her forehead before stepping back, “we’ll get a read on the others and let things settle and then we’ll work out how we work with so many people around” promises Jayden.  
“Sounds, well not good, but sensible” agrees Evie.  
“Glad you approve” says Jayden.  
“I wouldn’t say I approve, I think tolerate is a better word” corrects Evie.  
“Well thank you for tolerating this” chuckles Jayden.  
“Anytime, now lets go help them unpack” she says.  
Evie walks into the girls room, and Jayden heads into the boys room.  
It didn’t take them long to get all their stuff in place though it does erupt into a small argument when it becomes clear Mike has a lot more stuff than Kevin and he is a lot more messy.  
“Dude you need to keep your stuff on your side” huffs Kevin.  
“It is on my side, what do you want to do, draw a line down the middle?” retorts Mike.  
“If it keeps you from spreading that mess onto my side, then yes” snaps Kevin.  
“Okay guys, you’re going to have to learn to live together, so Mike can make as much mess as he likes on his side of the room, and Kevin you just ignore it as long as it’s not encroaching on your side” suggests Jayden.  
Evie appeared in the doorway with Emily and Mia at the commotion, “wow who set off the bomb?” asks Mia.  
“It’s not that bad” huffs Mike, “I know where everything is” he adds.  
“It’s up to you what you do on your side, I’m sure Kevin can rise above it and be the mature one” says Evie pointedly.  
Kevin puffs his chest out, “of course I can be the mature one” he nods.  
Mike rolls his eyes but turns to Evie and gives her a grateful smile, Evie just winks in response.  
“If we’re all unpacked, we’ll show you all the rest of the house” says Jayden.  
“Dojo, main room and living room” he says pointing to them as they walk.  
“Kitchen is through here, Mentor does most of the cooking in the evening, but there’s stuff to make your own” says Evie pointing to it.  
“Oh I love to cook” smiles Mia.  
“Rooms are obviously down the hall, I’m on the right, Evie is on the left. Mentor Ji has his own room, office and bathroom through that door there” says Jayden pointing to it.   
“I’ll do some food. I imagine that took a bit out of you” smiles Ji.  
Jayden and Evie follow him out and immediately hear an argument erupt between Kevin and Mike.  
“That’s going to need some time to settle” says Jayden.  
“I think we’ll all need a little time to settle” notes Ji.  
“Probably, four new people in the house, definitely going to require some time” agrees Evie.  
“We knew this was coming” reminds Jayden.  
“Things are certainly not going to be quiet around here” says Evie.  
“No, of that I am certain” nods Ji as he disappears into the kitchen.  
Something crashes in Emily and Mia’s room followed by a stream of apologise, and then the sound of the argument in Kevin and Mike’s room creeps up to them.  
“Congratulations red ranger, this is our new team” smirks Evie patting him on the shoulder.  
“Things just need to settle” says Jayden.  
“Hopefully, because we seem to have some characters now, at the very least. I think life is going to be anything but dull, and that’s not even counting the Nighloks” chuckles Evie, “but don’t worry, I have complete faith in you” she assures before turning and walking into the kitchen.  
“I really hope that’s true” murmurs Jayden as he turns and walks into the kitchen as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a biggie, I really just felt like this all needed to be one chapter, hope you like :)

The next morning Ji began everyone’s training, starting with symbol power in order to assess the new rangers.  
“There is more to being a power ranger than just mastering a sword. You must also learn to use your inherited samurai symbols” explains Ji as he looks at each of them.  
“Ah, the fire symbol” he nods as Jayden finishes his and the fire burns away the symbol and sets his brush on fire calmly blowing it out.  
Evie rolls her eyes, as she finishes her symbol and steps to the side and a metal spike shoots out.  
“You’ve been practicing that one” nods Ji as he catches it and it disappears.  
Kevin finishes his, “Yes, water” says Ji, and Kevin’s symbol then proceeds to splash water all over his face.  
Evie suppresses a laugh and sees Jayden doing the same as Kevin splutters.  
Emily concentrates on hers, “good Earth symbol” says Ji and a rock comes out of the symbol landing on Kevin’s foot.  
“Ow” he yells grabbing his foot.  
“Oh I’m sorry, are you okay?” asks Emily concern lacing her voice.  
“I’m fine” assures Kevin still grimacing in pain.  
Mia finishes her symbol, “ah the symbol for wind” smiles Ji as a pleasant breeze blows her hair gently.  
Mia smiles, “very good” nods Ji.  
“Ugh that’s not right” huffs Mike, “maybe this way” he says as he draws another part to the symbol.  
“That’s it” nods Mike but then nothing happens.  
“The stroke orders are wrong” says Ji, “Mike you must practice more” urges Ji.  
“Okay I get it, practice” sighs Mike.  
He goes to start again but turns to Ji putting his hand on shoulder, “how about a lunch break? You’d be amazed how well I can practice after a few slices of pizza” smiles Mike.  
Ji just looks at him and then at his hand and Mike’s smile drops as he removes his hand quickly.  
Evie shakes her head; Mike clearly loved his food.  
They all separate for their own training after Ji had made Mike re-draw his symbol ten times. Evie is training with her sword outside when Mia, Mike and Kevin appear.  
“We can’t find Emily” explains Mia.  
“Give me a second to change, I’ll help you look” assures Evie.  
They head out into town together and split up, but find nothing.  
They met up in one of the malls, “any sigh of Emily?” asks Mia.  
“No” replies Kevin.  
“Nothing” confirms Evie.  
“Mike what about you?” asks Mia as Mike walks up with food.  
“What?” asks Mike.  
“Emily” answers Kevin. “Were you even looking for her?” he demands.  
“Yeah, but I got hungry” replies Mike. “Emily probably went out sightseeing or shopping or something. I’m sure she’s okay” says Mike.  
“I’m don’t know. She’s a country girl she wouldn’t just wander around the city on her own” points out Mia.  
Kevin sighs and nods.  
Mike goes to take a bite of his food before offering it to Kevin, “want some?” he offers.  
“No, I never snack between meals during samurai training” replies Kevin.  
“When aren’t you in training?” asks Mike.  
“Never” replies Kevin.  
Mike shrugs and offers one to Evie who smiles and takes it, she takes a bit and nods, “that’s really good” she says.  
“I know right” nods Mike.  
“You’re really serious about the samurai lifestyle” realises Mia.  
“Of course. Aren’t you?” asks Kevin looking at her.  
“Yes, but I’d also want to have a normal life. You know find my prince charming someday. I’m getting used to the idea that now I’m a samurai, but it’s a little scary” admits Mia.  
“Well it’s a big adjustment, you’ll get used to it” assures Kevin, “I’m sure Evie knows what I mean” he adds looking at her.  
“Know what you mean about what?” asks Evie still chewing.  
“Devotion to the samurai lifestyle, living in the Shiba house with Mentor” says Kevin.  
“You do realise he can be a normal person too right?” asks Evie. “Jayden and I did have a semi normal childhood, he was trying to raise people, not samurai robots. I do have hobbies and plans” assures Evie.  
“But what about you, you gave your dreams of being in the Olympics to be here Kevin, don’t you miss it?” asks Mia.  
“No. When a samurai decides to serve, he is committed. Forever” replies Kevin, that was what he believed, what he’d been trained to believe. Even if leaving had been far harder than he ever thought it would be, and he’d left behind so much more than the others knew.  
“Wow, forever? That’s a long time to go without a snack” notes Mike.  
“Hey there she is” calls Mia pointing to Emily below them on a patch of grass.  
They head down to her and see her training with her sword.  
“Emily” calls Mia as they walk over.  
“You’ve been training here all by yourself?” asks Evie.  
“Yes! The dedication of a samurai” beams Kevin resting his hand on her arm.  
“It’s not just that” interrupts Emily. “I promised my big sister that I’d work hard, so that I can be as good a fighter as the rest of you” she adds.  
“Your big sister?” asks Kevin in confusion.  
Emily sighs and pulls out a flute, “my big sister was supposed to be the yellow ranger. But she got sick and I had to take her place” explains Emily.  
Evie’s eyes widen in surprise and in sympathy.  
“Wow, that’s a lot to ask of you” says Mike.  
“It’s been tougher to see her go through her illness. And I wasn’t a superstar in school” admits Emily.  
“Don’t sell yourself short” argues Mia.  
“Oh I do have talents” assures Emily, “I’m really good at playing the flute, and I can definitely handle a sword. So, becoming a power ranger is a fresh start for me” smiles Emily.  
“Did you hear that? She has the heart of a true samurai warrior” nods Kevin looking impressed.  
“Here, you’ve been training hard, you need this more than I do” smiles Mike as he hands her one of his shish kebab.  
They head back to the house, a new insight into Emily for each of them.

They hadn’t been home long, when the gap sensors sound, she and Jayden move into the living room as Ji brings up the map and tells them they’re at city hall.  
“Samurai, we have a battle to fight” says Jayden as he and Evie turn and jog out of the door as they have many times before, the others soon following them.  
They arrive and see the moogers and the Nighlok causing havoc and terror.  
Jayden unleashes his folding zord which bounces around the Nighlok before landing back in his hand.  
“Who’s this?” asks the Nighlok.  
“Go, go samurai” they calls and morph into their ranger forms.  
“Samurai together” they yell before charging into battle, they activate their special weapons and Evie flourishes her whip with ease taking out the moogers until she hears a cry from behind her and turns in time to see Emily’s earth slicer hit Jayden and the Nighlok use the moment to send Jayden into the wall.  
She tries to go to him but the moogers attack again and she’s forced to fight them off.  
She beats them back in time to see Emily throw herself in front of the Nighloks attack and the others doing so as well.  
“No” cries Evie as she sees them fall.  
The Nighlok turns thinking himself triumphant when Evie sends her whip at him striking him hard across the back, “hey ugly, we’re not done yet” she calls tauntingly glancing back in time to see everyone else stirring, though only Jayden was still morphed.  
The Nighlok groans in pain and turns back to face Evie.  
“Fine one more ranger won’t be much of a challenge” he says.  
“That’s what you think” she replies.  
“Evie” calls Jayden struggling to his knees and throwing his sword to her.  
Evie catches it, “now lets have some fun” she smirks beneath her helmet at the Nighlok.  
He charges towards her and Evie uses her whip to wrap around one of the beams and lets it pull her over his head slashing him with Jayden’s sword as she lands pulling her whip free.  
The Nighlok turns and charges at her again, as he swings back his sword she sends her whip forwards and it wraps around it, she hardens it and swings her sword at the now trapped Nighlok and slashes a devastating blow across his front causing him to howl in pain. Evie releases the whip and vaults over the Nighlok so she was between him and the others in time to see Jayden moving to help a little girl.  
“Jayden” she calls and throws his sword back to him and transforms her whip back into a sword.  
The two of them attack the Nighlok together while the others recover.  
“They’re both so focused on destroying evil, I really hope I’m up to it too” says Emily as they pull themselves to their feet.  
“Lets show them we are, go, go samurai” they call and morph once more and racing into the battle again, jumping up the four of them send a simultaneous blow to the Nighlok sending him back.  
“No” he cries as he explodes.  
Evie and Jayden looks at each other and nod, neither needing to see the others faces to know that both wore the same proud expression.  
“We’re not done yet” says Kevin.  
“Nope, here comes the megamonster” nods Jayden as the Nighlok grows into its second form.  
“Let’s go” says Evie as they pull out their zords and activate them.  
But their zords alone aren’t enough.  
“Uh where’s the turbo switch?” asks Mike.  
“We have to combine our zords, together we take him down” answers Jayden.  
“A zord combination, lets do it” nods Kevin enthusiastically.  
They begin the combination but Mike, Emily, Mia and Kevin connect, knocking Evie aside in the process and not leaving room for Jayden.  
“What the hell did you just make?” asks Evie as she sees the four giant folding zords connected together.  
“What’s that a ranger totem pole?” laughs the Nighlok, “the rangers are playing with blocks now?” he jeers.  
“Kevin what did you do?” asks Jayden, both he and Evie’s zords still flying around.  
“Did I make a mistake?” asks Kevin in concern.  
“Yeah, you left Evie and I out” replies Jayden.  
“Oh god I’m sorry” says Kevin as the whole thing starts to wobble and the Nighlok knocks the four of them down.  
“Alright this time, I’ll start it, Evie, follow my lead” says Jayden.  
“Don’t I always” smiles Evie as this time they lock their zords in correctly to make their samurai megazord, and within moments all six are stood in the control centre, their swords locked in.  
“Samurai megazord, we are united” they smile.  
“Now this is a megazord” nods Mike.  
“I’m sorry” starts Kevin.  
“We can deal with that later, right now we’ve got one ugly bastard to rid the city off” interrupts Evie.  
“And he’s coming right for us” says Jayden.  
“Katana power” they call activating their zord weapons.  
The battle was quick, the giant moogers being taken care of with ease and a single powerful strike destroys the Nighlok for good.  
“Samurai rangers, victory is ours” smiles Jayden.  
They power down and return to their normal sides, though the fox zord snaps at the dragon zord angry at having been knocked aside.  
“Sorry, she takes things a little personally” apologises Evie as she catches her and pockets her quickly.  
“A lot like her samurai” replies Jayden nudging her.  
“Charming” retorts Evie but she smiles none the less.  
They head back to the house everyone still buzzing from the megazord battle.  
“Oh that was amazing, the way our zords came together” beams Kevin.  
“The second time” reminds Evie.  
“When we worked as a team” nods Jayden.  
“I’m sorry I got overzealous” apologises Kevin.  
“Enthusiasm and dedication is great Kevin, but maybe reign it in a little” suggests Jayden gently.  
“I’ll try” assures Kevin.  
“Well done, all of you” nods Ji with a smile.  
“Thanks Ji” nods Jayden and everyone looks pleased save Emily who hangs at the back not looking as pleased.  
“Hey Em, what’s up?” asks Mike.  
“Well, I almost let you all down today” she sighs.  
“You did great Emily” assures Jayden.  
“I hit you with my splicer, and everyone else got caught in the blast. The only one who didn’t was Evie and she kicked ass on her own” points out Emily.  
“We’re still learning, you four especially with your ranger weapons, Evie and I have had longer to practice with them. Believe me, we both hit each other without meaning too. I’m sure we’ve all had training accidents” replies Jayden.  
“Jayden set my shirt on fire with a symbol power backfire” nods Evie.  
“Evie almost skewered me when she mistimed switching from her whip back to her sword” offers Jayden.  
“I grew a tree in the middle of my house” says Mike.  
“I broke two lamps, a table and almost sliced the couch in half while training with my sword” adds Mia.  
“I almost broke my dad’s ribs when I mistimed a hit” finishes Kevin.  
“See Em, we all do it. It’s normal, you’re learning. But you came back from it, you didn’t let it keep you down. The courage to continue is what counts, as long as you get back up, you’ve never really lost. And you didn’t let anyone down” assures Evie. “We just need to learn to work as a team, its an adjustment for everyone” agrees Jayden.  
“And your sister would be so proud of you” smiles Mia wrapping her arm around Emily.  
“Hey guys, I learned a new symbol” says Mike suddenly.  
“Really?” asks Ji sounding a little sceptical.  
Mike walks into the dojo and casts the symbol causing an explosion of confetti as he turns the sound system on and starts to dance.  
“Now that is cool” smiles Evie as she joins Mike, she’d always loved dancing.  
The playful atmosphere continues as the others join them before they head off to do their own thing.

Evie walks into her room and cracks her neck shutting the door as she shrugs off her jacket and kicks off her boots dropping back onto her bed and shutting her eyes as the evening sunshine pours through her windows warming her as she settled in the patch of sunlight.  
She hears the door open but knows who it is so doesn’t move.  
Jayden smiles as he looks at Evie.  
“Maybe your animal should be a cat rather than a fox” he chuckles.  
“I like patches of sunlight, that does not make me a cat” retorts Evie.  
“No but I think your claws might add some persuasion to the argument” replies Jayden.  
“You’re usually not complaining” flirts Evie.  
“Oh I’m not” assures Jayden as he walks over and Evie stands up wrapping her arms around him.  
Jayden loops his around her waist, “how are you, that hit looked like it hurt?” asks Evie.  
“I’m better than the others, and I’ll heal” assures Jayden.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t block you” sighs Evie.  
“You were right not to. You kept that Nighlok off of us long enough for the others to get back up. You were quite the badass, as usual” smiles Jayden.  
“I was wasn’t I” smiles Evie.  
“Very” agrees Jayden resting his forehead against hers.  
“I’m just glad you’re okay” says Evie.  
“I had you watching my back, of course I’m okay” smiles Jayden.  
“And people don’t think you can be charming” teases Evie.  
“Who says I can’t be?” asks Jayden.  
“Not me” assures Evie as she glances at the door before leaning up and kissing him softly.  
Jayden returns it, one hand cupping her face before pulling back.  
“We’re starting to gel” he smiles.  
“A bit more practice and we’ll be good, and in time we’ll be unstoppable and Xandred won’t know what hit him” replies Evie.  
“I like your confidence” says Jayden.  
“Though we’re a way off yet” admits Evie.  
“That zord was a mess wasn’t it?” grimaces Jayden.  
“Such a mess, I had to agree with the Nighlok when he called it a totem pole” laughs Evie.  
“Well shh, we won’t tell them that, poor Kevin felt bad enough” snorts Jayden.  
“Yeah you could tell even over the comms” agrees Evie.  
“You were certainly right when you said life wouldn’t be dull” notes Jayden.  
“I’m usually right surely after over a decade you’d have learnt that fact by now” teases Evie.  
“Smartass” retorts Jayden.  
“But it’s a great ass” smirks Evie.  
Jayden just shakes his head, “you want the shower first or can I have it?” he asks.  
“I will then I can nap some more” she smiles as she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.  
Taking a quick a shower she wraps a towel around herself and sticks her head into Jayden’s room, “all yours” she says before she walks back through to her room changing quickly before deciding to forgo her nap, and walking back out and finding Emily and Mia sat in the living room.  
“How are you guys feeling that Nighlok gave you a good whack?” asks Evie.  
“I’m okay” assures Mia.  
“Me too, I’m really clumsy so I’m used to bumps and bruises” replies Emily.  
“Stay away from Ji’s bonsai then, I think he loves those things more than anything” chuckles Evie.  
“So you really grew up here?” asks Emily.  
“Yep, Ji’s raised Jayden since his father died and after my parents were gone I came here” nods Evie.  
“And you said it wasn’t just hardcore samurai?” asks Mia.  
“Not completely no. Don’t get me wrong that was a huge part, Jayden was going to have to deal with moogers before the rest of you were called, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to be left behind, so I trained just as hard. But there was other more normal stuff we did Freshman and Sophomore years of high school, that did not end so well though” admits Evie.  
“You guys did high school?” asks Mia in surprise.  
“Ji wanted to lets us interact with other people our own age, you know social stuff and the like. See the real world we were going to be protecting, but my god a week in that place I was ready to flood the Sanzu river myself” snorts Evie.  
“High School can really suck” nods Emily, “but you’re so pretty and so confident I doubt you had my issues” she notes.  
“Yeah what was so bad?” asks Mia curiously, she’d quite enjoyed school.  
“Just so many people, all their petty, pathetic problems, the gossiping and the sniping and the bitchiness. Just all seemed so pointless” explains Evie, “plus cheerleaders really do seem to be the bitches they’re portrayed as on TV” she adds.  
“You got on the wrong side of a cheerleader?” asks Emily with a wince recalling her own issue with that.  
“You could say that, she started it though, cheerleading captain or no” replies Evie. “Either way it wasn’t quite what Ji had planned” she finishes with a snort.  
“High school never is” agrees Emily.  
“So we already know Emily has an older sister, what about you Mia, any siblings?” asks Evie.  
“A younger brother, Terry” replies Mia.  
“You close?” asks Evie.  
“Very, I miss him” admits Mia, “but I’m sure once we settle things will be good here too” she adds with a smile.  
“I hope so, I already like it here” beams Emily.  
“Its home” agrees Evie, “hopefully you’ll come to think so too, after all, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together” adds Evie.  
“I think it’ll be nice to have other girls around, I’ve only had Terry” smiles Mia.  
“And I always like meeting new people, and making friends” beams Emily.  
“It’ll be nice having someone other than Jayden and Ji to talk too” admits Evie.  
“Though I imagine it must be an adjustment having all of us here” says Mia.  
“A bit, but we knew it was inevitable, all samurai are trained here when they’re called. And if you guys need anything, let me know” assures Evie. She knew it’d be an adjustment for all of them, she just hoped it happened with minimum drama, though she doubted that. She had the distinct impression things could only get more complicated from here.  
“Damn it Mike” yells Kevin.  
“Cue complicated” mutters Evie.  
“Dude just chill” retorts Mike.  
The three girls stand up and move towards Mike and Kevin’s room where the two are stood, Kevin holding what appeared to be some clothes and Mike just in his pants sans a shirt.  
“No I will not chill, keep your shit on your side of the room” snaps Kevin shoving the clothes at Mike. “And is it so hard to ask you maybe clean up a little?” he adds.  
“We agreed my side, I can do what I like” retorts Mike.  
“Except your shit is not just on your side” answers Kevin.  
“It was a couple of shirts dude” replies Mike.  
“I don’t care, your side is enough of a mess as it is, I like order and I like clarity and your seriously messing that up with all this crap” snaps Kevin.  
“Well you can’t be very focused if all it takes to set you off is a little bit of a mess” snipes Mike.  
“You’re going to talk to me about focusing?” demands Kevin squaring up to Mike.  
“Yeah, since it’s so easily broken” smirks Mike.  
Kevin’s face shift and his hand clenches into a fist and both Evie and Mia move forwards, Evie getting in front of Mike, Mia doing the same for Kevin.  
“Let’s cool things down a little shall we, how about we take a walk?” suggests Mia.  
Kevin doesn’t respond, “take the walk Kevin” orders Evie without turning away from Mike or the staring contest they’d engaged in, her voice carrying a clear command.  
Mia pulls Kevin out of the room.  
Once he was gone Evie raises an eyebrow without breaking eye contact with Mike, “you done, because I’m lacking the hormone and the body part that feels the need for this pissing match?” asks Evie.  
Mike sighs and turns away dropping one shirt onto his bed and pulling on the other, Emily’s attention being pulled towards Mike’s torso and Evie can’t help the smile when she notes exactly where Emily’s gaze is, and the clear look on her face. Not that she could blame the younger girl, Mike was definitely in shape.  
“Mike” starts Evie.  
“Look I know okay, I don’t practice enough, I’m not focused enough a tidy life means a tidy mind or some such shit” interrupts Mike as he finishes pulling on his shirt and Emily blinks returning to her senses.  
“I’m sorry do I look like I subscribe to that sort of BS?” scoffs Evie.  
Mike looks at her.  
“You’re going to need to be the one who bends here, and I know it sucks and I get you’re not used to a roommate, especially not one as organised as Kevin. But we are going to be together for the foreseeable future and having our blue and green rangers at each other is going to wear on everyone. I am not asking you to be his friend if you don’t want to be. But Kevin looks like at this stage he will break if we ask him to bend. So how about you keep yourself to a little more organised chaos?” suggests Evie.  
“Meaning?” ask Mike.  
“Don’t leave the clothes lying around, clean or otherwise, if it comes to it, just shove them all in the wardrobe so Kevin can’t bitch about them” replies Evie.  
“That it?” asks Mike.  
“And maybe at least pull the comforter over the bed so it looks semi-made, otherwise, organised chaos. Believe me it’ll give you so much less of a headache with Kevin” replies Evie.  
Mike sighs before nodding, “I can do that” he nods.  
“Thank you, look this isn’t going to be easy, and it will take some adjustment. But you need to accept Kevin does things his way and I doubt we’ll get him to change it. So, you’re going to need to deal with his quirks because he is just as entitled to them as you are” reminds Evie.  
“But he has a stick lodged so far up his ass I still can’t believe he can sit down comfortably” retorts Mike.  
“Maybe so, but I am sure we can dislodge it a little with time. But Rome was not built in a day. You have all barely been here a week, and you are settling, we are all settling. There will be bumps, but testosterone overloads will not get us anywhere” answers Evie simply.  
“He’s an ass” repeats Mike.  
“And I am sure he thinks the same about you. You’re going to need to learn to work together Mike, and to live together. All of us. One step at a time” replies Evie.  
“Fine” sighs Mike, “I still think he’s an ass though” he adds.  
“Like I said, I’ll bet he thinks the same about you” answers Evie with a smile.  
Mike snorts and Emily giggles.  
“Clean it up a little, gives him less reason to be an ass” says Evie patting Mike’s shoulder before walking out, looping her arm around Emily as they go.  
“You handled that so well, you and Mia both” notes Emily.  
“I’m used to dealing with ego” answers Evie, “and Mia is a big sister, I’m sure your sister would’ve defused that too” smiles Evie.  
“She would’ve, though she might’ve just knocked their heads together” admits Emily with a smile.  
“Give me some time” answers Evie and Emily laughs.  
Mia pulls Kevin outside and they walk down the road.  
“You’re an only child right?” guesses Mia.  
“I am” nods Kevin, “but what is so wrong about liking things to be neat and orderly?” asks Kevin.  
“Nothing, but not everyone is going to feel the same. And like it or not you are roommates and teammates you’re both going to need to give a little. But this is such early days, there is bound to be clashes and issues. They need to be handled like adults though, not by getting into some sort of pissing competition” replies Mia calmly.  
“He just annoys me so much, his stuff is all over the place, he’s irritating, he’d rather play games than train” huffs Kevin.  
“You thought everyone would be as dedicated as you?” guesses Mia.  
“I did” admits Kevin.  
“Like Evie said Kevin, we’re people too, not just robots. And we’re going to need to learn to live together. And that means accepting who we are as people as well as learning to work as samurai. Mike is different to you, but he has his own strengths I’m sure. And the two of you will need to learn to at the very least deal with each other. No one is expecting instant besties or anything, but you have to try. Maybe with some time you’ll rub off on Mike” smiles Mia.  
“You think? He seems pretty set?” notes Kevin.  
“We’ll see. But nit picking and needling won’t help, besides its not your job Kevin. We have Mentor for that and if anyone will pull Mike up on any performance issues it’ll be Jayden, he’s the red ranger” reminds Mia having noted Kevin already seemed to worship Jayden a little.  
“True, I’m sure Jayden can help” nods Kevin.  
“Exactly” agrees Mia.  
“He’s still a dick though” says Kevin.  
“I’ll bet he said the same about you. You’re very different people Kevin, but different does not mean bad. It just means different and you will both have to accept that” advises Mia. “Let him keep his side how he likes, and you keep yours how you like. Besides if it does bother you, call it a test of your self-control” notes Mia.  
“That could work” muses Kevin.  
Mia rolls her eyes but smiles, if it worked, it worked. She just hoped Mike had listened equally to Evie as they head back to the house.

Emily sat up in bed, she looked at the clock and saw it was four in the morning and she sighed.  
She’d had a bad dream, her earlier issues still weighing on her mind. Usually she’d crawl in with Serena but that wasn’t an option, she glanced over at Mia.  
“Mia” she says.  
Mia doesn’t even stir.  
“Mia” she calls a little louder.  
Mia mutters something and rolls over.  
“Mia” repeats Emily, but still gets nothing.  
Emily bites her lip and cuddles her teddy bear, she really just wanted a hug, as childish as it sounded. She missed her sister and her parents; they were always an open and affectionate family and Emily missed that.  
Deciding to take a chance she got out of bed and slipped out of her room walking down to Evie’s.  
She knocked on the door before opening it and sticking her head in inside in time to see Evie roll over and sit up looking at her.  
“Emily?” asks Evie in confusion rubbing her eyes, still half asleep.  
“I’m sorry I just, I had a bad dream” admits Emily suddenly feeling extremely childish.  
Evie being no strangers to nightmares herself, nor how comforting she’d found it to have Jayden with her just smiles and throws the covers back on the other side and pats it, “come on” she says.  
Emily smiles and walks over sliding into bed next to Evie who hugs her, “nothing wrong with having bad dreams” she assures.  
Emily nods, “thanks” she says.  
“We all get them, you can always come to me” promises Evie, “and after today I think I can guess what it was about” she adds.  
“I’m sorry” admits Emily.  
“We all have to learn Em, you’ll only get better, and I’ll help, however I can” smiles Evie.  
Emily smiles, “thanks” she says.  
The two settle down. Emily falling asleep quickly, Evie looks over at her and she’s surprised at how pleased she is that Emily had come to her. She might still be adjusting, but the fact Emily felt comfortable enough to come to her made her smile. She was just glad that Jayden was in his own room for the night, because that would’ve been really hard to explain. Smiling she shuts her eyes and is asleep in moments.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning everyone was up for training so that Ji could assess.  
Evie and Jayden watched from the side, Evie keeping an eye on Emily and Mia, while Jayden watched Kevin and Mike.  
“The life of a samurai must be one of discipline and order. Samurai must constantly improve their skills to ready themselves for battle” explains Ji just as Kevin accidentally hits Mike in the arm.  
“Ah” he cries grabbing his arm wincing in pain from the hit.  
“Are you okay?” asks Jayden walking forwards.  
“Of course” replies Mike.  
“Get into your opponent’s head. Use your instincts. To sense their next move and feel their attack coming” says Jayden as he swipes backwards with his sword at Kevin who dodges. Jayden turns and attacks again Kevin avoiding the hit again.  
“Wow Kevin, that’s amazing” compliments Mike before he groans in pain as Jayden turns and hits him on the shoulder.  
“Mike, always keep your guard up” warns Jayden.  
“Mike, let me ask you” starts Ji and Mike turns, only for Jayden to tap him on the back with his sword.  
“Hey that’s not fair, you distracted me” complains Mike.  
Jayden just gives him a small smirk.  
“Okay I get it. Lemme try again, one more time” says Mike.  
He and Jayden square off, as Jayden attacks Mike flips out of the way only for Jayden to hit him on the back as he lands.  
“Ow” whines Mike.  
“Now watch this” says Jayden as he turns and attacks Kevin who dodges each hit, finally culminating in Kevin’s trousers falling down.  
All the girls laugh, while Kevin hurries to pull them up and Mike sighs, “but you’re the best, plus you’ve been fighting actual battles” points out Mike.  
“You think I’m tricky, wait until you have to spar with Evie” replies Jayden nodding to her, “believe me, you won’t find anyone who fights as deceptively as she does” he adds.  
“What do you mean fight deceptively?” asks Emily.  
“To start with Jayden and I were fairly evenly matched in size and in strength, but as we got older, he got stronger and bigger than me. Gave him an advantage I could never match, so I had to fight differently to compensate. I’m quicker, and I learnt how to make my movements harder to read, seem to do one thing while in fact I’m doing something completely different” explains Evie.  
“Perhaps a demonstration” suggests Ji.  
Evie and Jayden both nod and step onto the training area while the others move to the side.  
They study each other for a moment before Evie moves first launching a series of attacks which Jayden blocks with ease, only for Evie to suddenly change her attack pattern in the middle of it, completely nullifying Jayden’s block and her sword lands against his neck stopping just short of making contact.  
“Wow” murmurs Emily in awe.  
Evie lowers her sword and they turn to the others and then Evie’s face creases in confusion.  
“Hey where did Mike go?” she asks.  
The others look around and realise Mike was nowhere in sight.  
Jayden and Evie share a look before Ji calls an end to practice for the moment.  
The others all disappear off leaving Evie and Jayden stood together.  
“I don’t think Mike liked being shown up” says Evie.  
“We weren’t trying to show him up, we all need to improve, which means figuring out our weaknesses and trying to combat them” replies Jayden.  
“I know that, and you do too. But something tells me Mike’s ego probably doesn’t love the fact Kevin could do something he couldn’t” points out Evie.  
“Ego can’t have a place in training” sighs Jayden.  
“It’s a factor we’re going to have to deal with, Kevin is obviously skilled and devoted to this way of life. And is not shy about showing and telling. Mike less so, we’ve already heard their personalities clash. And you might not have an ego in training, but clearly Mike does” replies Evie.  
“Nice to know I don’t have an ego” smiles Jayden.  
“Oh I never said you don’t have one, I just said that you don’t have one in training” corrects Evie.  
“I do not have an ego” argues Jayden.  
Evie looks at him and pats his cheek, “you’re a guy Jayden, believe me you have an ego, that ego is how we got caught” reminds Evie as she turns and walks back inside with a smile.  
Jayden just shakes his head and follows after her.

A little while later Jayden was sat in the living room with Evie, their zords playing with each other, the lion running up Jayden’s arm only for the fox to leap of Evie’s hand and knock him down onto the table.  
Evie laughs and Jayden smiles, “she’s mean” he says.  
“No she’s tricky, like you said” replies Evie.  
“So I saw Emily coming out of your room this morning” notes Jayden.  
“She had a bad dream, I think she just wanted someone to comfort her” replies Evie.  
“She came to you” smiles Jayden.  
“Mia sleeps like the dead apparently, and while I might like my sleep, someone knocking on my four at 4am seems to get my attention” answers Evie.  
“Its nice she came to you though, you obviously don’t mind” he adds knowing Evie would’ve lamented it if she had been annoyed.  
“I didn’t, I know exactly how bad nightmares can be. How many times have you and I crawled in next to each over the years?” she asks pointedly.  
“Too many to count” sighs Jayden lacing his hand with hers, “though now its usually for an entirely different reason” he chuckles.  
Evie smiles, “one I am oh so okay with, good thing you weren’t in there last night, or our cover would’ve been blown” adds Evie.  
“Might need to work out an exit strategy if she does it again” notes Jayden.  
“Maybe, but I think it was just everything that happened, and trying to settle” replies Evie.  
Jayden nods in agreement.  
Ji walks in looking concerned, “have either of you seen Mike?” he asks.  
“No, why what’s wrong?” asks Jayden.  
“No one has seen him since practice this morning” explains Ji.  
“Then where is he?” asks Evie.  
The pull up the map and track Mike’s samuraiser.  
“The arcade” realises Evie.  
“Go and make sure he doesn’t get himself into any trouble and bring him home” says Ji.  
They nod and disappear out the door heading into the city.  
As the house vanishes from sight Jayden looks at her and smiles, “much as I don’t enjoy the fact we have to hunt down a wayward samurai, its nice to be out just us” he says holding out his hand.  
Evie takes it and smiles, “I agree” she nods.  
“You said things weren’t going to be simple” sighs Jayden.  
“They never are when it comes to multiple personalities like this. People are going to clash, it’s inevitable especially given we’re all in close quarters and spend a good deal of time together” nods Evie.  
“We didn’t, at least not like this” reminds Jayden.  
“Well we have lived together for over 12 years, we’ve adapted to each other, plus we had a lot more space for things to settle. And lets be honest the situation in which I arrived didn’t really leave me much in the mood to create conflict” reminds Evie with a sigh.  
Jayden kisses the back of her hand, “hey, none of that” he says gently.  
Evie nods and takes a deep breath, “you’re right” she nods, “but we were younger and there were only two of us, and our situation is a little unique in why we get along quite so well” smiles Evie looking at their joined hands.  
“True enough, now there’s six of us” agrees Jayden. “And clashes are inevitable when someone inadvertently does something that annoys someone else” he admits.  
“Like you say, we need time” nods Evie.  
They’ve just entered the city when their samuraisers go off.  
“There’s a Nighlok in the city, near the arcade area, Mike’s already engaged, the others are on their way” warns Ji.  
“We’re on it” replies Jayden as he and Evie takes off at a run morphing as they do so.  
They arrive in time to see Mike hit the floor and the Nighlok advance on him.  
“I think we’ve had quite enough from you” calls Evie as the two land next to the Nighlok and begin their attack.  
“You’ve worn out your welcome” agrees Jayden as he slices at the Nighlok.  
Their dual attacks knock the Nighlok back until he unleashes his special skill as his fists disappear under the ground and a second later appear beneath them sending the two samurai flying backwards, both landing painfully on the floor next to each other.  
“Jayden, Evie” calls Mike.  
“Ha, not even the red ranger can see what’s going on underground” smirks the Nighlok.  
“Are you guys okay?” ask the others as they hurry over, helping Jayden and Evie up.  
“Yeah, now lets take this creep” says Jayden.  
“Uh-oh feels like I’m starting to dry up” realises the Nighlok.  
Before any of them can move the Nighlok jumps into the nearest gap disappearing from their world.  
“I hate Nighloks” mutters Evie.  
They return to the house and Mia and Emily patch Mike up.  
“It’s a good thing you were there, you stopped that Nighlok injuring lots of people” says Ji.  
“We came as soon as we heard” says Jayden.  
“How come you got there before the others?” asks Mike looking at Evie and Jayden.  
“We were on our way in to look for you” replies Evie.  
“I thought I could take him alone” sighs Mike.  
“That was brave of you, but imagine what could’ve happened” reminds Kevin.  
“Fine line between bravery and stupidity” notes Evie dryly.  
“I know” nods Mike.  
“Mike, being a samurai is the ultimate sacrifice” says Jayden walking over and sitting next to him. “Since we’re fighting evil, you’ve got to stay away from your family and your friends in order to keep them safe” reminds Jayden.  
“I realize that now” admits Mike, “but I’ve at least got to go and check on my friends” he says as he stands up and walks out.  
“Mike” tries Ji but he walks right past him.  
Ji looks at Jayden who just nods and sighs.  
The others filter out, Emily returning the medical supplies to the right place while Evie walks over to Jayden and rests her hand on his shoulder.  
“Still think I can lead?” he asks without looking at her.  
“No doubt in my mind, like we said, we need to settle and we need time. But that’s not going to be uninterrupted time, we’ll have to work around Nighlok attacks and the like. But I know you can do this Jayden” promises Evie, “I have faith that in time we will become a great team, Rome wasn’t built in a day” reminds Evie.  
Jayden looks up at her, “no it wasn’t” he agrees, “we need a way to combat this Nighlok” he adds.  
“We need to sense his moves before he makes them, like you said to Mike earlier. Time to use some of that epic control and focus of yours, we can do this Jayden” assures Evie, “you can do this” she adds.  
Jayden looks at her for a moment before he nods, “thank you” he says covering her hand with his.  
“Anytime, I’ll always be around to pull your head out of your ass for you. And you’re not Jon Snow, brooding does not work for you the way it does him” smiles Evie before she walks towards her own room leaving Jayden alone.

As darkness falls Evie watches Jayden as he meditates in the garden honing his senses, his training sword set in front of him.  
“Not going to join him?” asks Ji appearing next to her.  
“No, this is something he needs to do. He needs to learn to lead and be a part of this team as much as any of us do” replies Evie.  
“You and he have been going into battle for some time” notes Ji.  
“We’ve had over a decade to find how we work together, on and off the battlefield. We can read each other without needing words, we don’t have that with the others, and they don’t have it with us or each other yet. Jayden is the leader, the red ranger, he needs to adjust to that fact when its more than just me” answers Evie.  
“You’ve grown up a great deal Evie, and I’m very proud of how far you’ve come, and I have no doubt you’ll only go further from here” smiles Ji.  
“And I’ll drag him along with me if need be” replies Evie.  
“I’m sure you will” nods Ji with a chuckle, “don’t let him sit out there all night” he notes patting her arm before he turns and heads to bed.  
Evie continues her silent vigil for another hour watching as Jayden practices and trains trying to ensure he can predict the Nighloks moves so they aren’t caught out again.  
Finally he turns and sees her stood there, “well?” he asks.  
“We won’t know until we try” says Evie.  
“Not really something we can test” admits Jayden.  
Evie’s eyes suddenly widen as an idea strikes her, “maybe we can, to a certain extent” she says.  
“How?” asks Jayden.  
“By practising without using our eyes” answers Evie.  
Jayden smiles, “now that we can do” he agrees.  
“I’ll be right back” says Evie as she disappears inside, she grabs her training sword and changes bumping into Kevin as she comes out of her room.  
“Training?” he asks.  
“Sort of, and you can help” says Evie.  
“Of course” assures Kevin.  
“Go change, meet me outside” she smiles  
Kevin nods and Evie heads outside again.  
“Well?” asks Jayden.  
“Give Kevin a minute” replies Evie.  
Jayden looks at her curiously.  
“The Nighlok has two fists” reminds Evie.  
“You always were the smart one” smiles Jayden.  
“And don’t you forget it” smirks Evie.  
“As if you’d let me” chuckles Jayden.  
Kevin joins them then.  
“So what are we doing?” he asks.  
“We need to be able to predict the Nighloks movements without being able to see them” explains Jayden, “I think I can but its hard to test” he adds.  
“So we’ll do the best we can” finishes Evie.  
“How?” asks Kevin.  
Wordlessly Evie holds up a blindfold and hands it to Jayden who ties it around his head before picking up his sword settling into a stance.  
Evie and Kevin circle him slowly and silently, as Kevin goes in for an attack Jayden turns and blocks it, in the same moment Evie attacks as well and Jayden turns blocking her attack as well.  
They continue the exercise, only the occasional hits getting through, Jayden managed to counter and block almost all of them.  
As they all begin to tire Evie calls an end and Jayden pulls off the blindfold.  
“I think we’ve got it” smiles Kevin.  
“At the very least we have a chance” nods Evie, “now lets get some rest, we’re going to need it” she says.  
They nod and the three head inside, Jayden waiting until everything had gone quiet before slipping into Evie’s room and sliding in beside her.  
Evie rolls over and throws her arm over him.  
“Mike still isn’t back” says Jayden.  
“He’ll be there when we need him” assures Evie. “He might not have Kevin’s devotion, but he won’t betray his duty” she soothes.  
Jayden takes her hand lacing it with his own, “I hope you’re right” he says.  
“I’m always right” replies Evie shutting her eyes.  
Jayden just smiles and drops a kiss on top of her head before they let sleep claim them knowing tomorrow would not be an easy fight.


	5. Chapter 5

The gap sensors sounded through the house, Ji pulls up the map showing them where.  
“Let’s get him” says Evie.  
They race through the city stopping in time to see the Nighlok attacking people.  
“Hey Nighlok” calls Jayden.  
He turns, “hey punch bags, you’re back” he smiles.  
“Go, go samurai” they call and the five of them morph.  
“Hey where’s your green ranger buddy? Now that is crunch time broccoli boy went bye, bye huh?” sneers the Nighlok.  
“Hey you looking for me” calls Mike as he flips over them, landing in front of them.  
“Mike you’re back” smiles Emily.  
Evie looks at Jayden and even beneath the helmet Jayden can tell she’s giving him a smug smile and he nods.  
“Stay back guys, I’m going to take this Nighlok alone” says Mike.  
“You can’t” argues Kevin.  
“I’m going to try, its payback time” answers Mike before he morphs.  
“Go get your daily greens” orders the Nighlok as the moogers surge forwards.  
“I got some new moves, to go with my samurai groove” smirks Mike as he attacks the mooger.  
“Mike” calls Kevin.  
“Come on, we need to help him, before he does something stupid” says Jayden.  
The others nod and surge forwards into battle.  
“Some people are just slow learners” mutters Evie as she takes out some moogers activating her spin sword.  
The others do the same, while they engage the moogers Mike attacks the Nighlok.  
Initially it doesn’t seem to go well, until Mike manages to trick the Nighlok into chasing him with his arms.  
Just as his luck appears to run out Jayden appears in front of the fist blocking the hit from Mike.  
But it isn’t enough as the second fist comes up throwing Jayden backwards, knocking Mike out of the way in the process.  
“Jayden” calls Evie as she slashes down more moogers trying to get to him.  
Mike rolls to his feet and dashes forwards ducking behind the Nighlok so he gets hit in the face by his own fists.  
As he tries to pull them back he finds them all tangled up.  
Mike activates his spin sword and with a single hit destroys the Nighlok.  
As the others dash to Mike, Evie hurries over to Jayden and helps him up, “you good?” she asks.  
“I’ll live” he assures.  
Evie nods and they walk over to Mike, “time for round two” says Jayden as they turn and look at the Nighlok in time to see him rise to his megamonster size.  
“Let me take this knucklehead down myself” says Mike.  
Evie grabs his arm, “hey dumbass, this is a team effort. You’ve already proven yourself, now let us help you. We do this together, let us have your back” she says.  
Mike looks at her and nods.  
They each activate their zord.  
“Time to combine” says Jayden.  
Within moments they’re in cockpit of the megazord.  
“I’ve taken this as far as I can on my own” says Mike.  
“Then lets finish this together” replies Jayden.  
As the Nighlok attacks they block it, when that fails he used his arm stretch.  
But Jayden does nothing, “what are we waiting for?” asks Mike.  
“Follow my lead. And use your instincts to sense his next attack” replies Jayden.  
“Are you sure?” asks Mike.  
“Concentrate, trust your instincts, and we will sense his next attack” assures Jayden.  
“It worked last night” answers Kevin.  
“Now focus” says Evie.  
Each of them calls on their training and as the arms come at them they activate their attack and the Nighlok explodes, gone for good.  
“Oh yeah” smiles Evie.  
“Nicely done everyone” nods Jayden.

They return to the ground their zords shrinking down as they de-morph and head back to the house.  
“Well done Mike” smiles Jayden patting Mike on the shoulder.  
“Yeah you were great” agrees Kevin.  
“And the way you tricked that Nighlok was beyond creative” compliments Mia.  
“It was cool how you used those wacky arms against him” smiles Emily as she waves her arms.  
“I concur, very, very nicely done” nods Evie as she walks over and sits down next to Jayden.  
“Well the truth is, I did trick him, but it wasn’t enough. Actually, it was Jayden who helped defeat him. I only anticipated the attack of one of his arms. Jayden got the other one. I couldn’t have done it without him” admits Mike.  
“We can do anything as a team. Because it didn’t occur to me about both his arms either” says Jayden standing up and he looks at Evie. “It did however occur to Evie” he smiles.  
“Like you said, as a team, we can do anything” smiles Evie.  
Jayden holds his hand out and the others place theirs on top of it.   
“What are we, twelve?” teases Evie as she places her on top as well.  
“Rangers together, samurai forever” they cheer.  
Ji smiles as he looks at them, they were becoming a good team in time they would become a great one.  
“So how about some pizza?” asks Mike.  
“And we can get a vegetarian one for Kevin” says Evie.  
“Pizza sounds good” nods Jayden.  
Ji makes the call before disappearing into town to grab the food.  
Evie grabs the drinks and the plates setting them up in the kitchen, Mike walks in to help as well.  
“You were right today, about me being a dumbass” he admits.  
“I know” nods Evie.  
Mike smiles, “you don’t hold back do you?” he asks.  
“Nope, never have, never will. You ask me something, don’t expect me to sugar coat it” replies Evie.  
“Good to know” nods Mike, “I can appreciate a straight talker” he adds.  
“Then we won’t have any problems” smiles Evie. “But you did good today, seriously” she assures.  
“Thanks, but like I said, couldn’t have done it alone. And I’ll try to remember that in future” says Mike.  
“Good, because we are stronger together than we ever will be apart. There’s a reason you were all called, because we needed a full team rather than just Jayden and me” reminds Evie.  
“I’ll keep that in mind” smiles Mike.  
Evie just nods, “can you get the glasses” she says pointing to the cupboard.  
Mike grabs them and sets them down, “Jayden said you reminded him about the Nighlok having two arms, what did he mean?” asks Mike.  
“Last night, Jayden was trying to hone his senses so he could predict the Nighloks next move. He didn’t think he could test the theory, so I asked Kevin for some help. And we found we could, by Jayden using a blindfold so he had to use a sense other than his eyes, while Kevin and I attacked” explains Evie.  
“Wow, that’s actually a really good idea” nods Mike.  
“Don’t sound so surprised, I’m a very multi-faceted person” answers Evie.  
Mike looks at her in confusion.  
“She means she’s got lots of sides and skills you’ve yet to see” translates Jayden as he walks into the kitchen.  
“So you’re complicated?” asks Mike.  
“No, I’m just unpredictable, and don’t you forget it” she winks as she disappears out the kitchen.  
Mike looks at Jayden his eyebrows raised.  
“You get used to it, mostly” smiles Jayden.  
“You sure?” asks Mike sceptically.  
“Yeah, though like I said she can still surprise me even after knowing her since we were 8. Just go with it, I’ve found is a pretty good philosophy for living with Evie” smiles Jayden.  
“Good to know” nods Mike with a chuckle.  
Ji returns with the food and they all settle down around the table, an easy atmosphere descending as conversation flowed easily.


	6. Chapter 6

Evie blocks Jayden’s hit as they continue to spar, trading glancing blows with their swords, until they’re interrupted by Mike’s joyful shout.  
“I finally did it” cheers Mike as his symbol explodes in a pile of leaves as he turns proudly.  
“Yeah you did” beams Emily.  
Kevin walks over and Evie sees Mike’s face crease in confusion as he looks at Kevin, then he walks over to Mia.  
“Hey Mia, if you ever need” starts Kevin.  
“I’m good thanks Kev” assures Mia as she executes a couple of kicks and Kevin steps back nodding.  
Mike walks over to Evie and Jayden who stop.  
“What’s with Kevin, why is he so worried about everyone?” asks Mike.  
Jayden shakes his head and Evie shrugs.  
“He’s been like that since yesterday” replies Ji.  
“Yeah, he’s already offered to help me tidy my room and put my washing away” nods Evie.  
All four look over at Kevin wondering what was up with him.  
“I’m sure we’ll find out, eventually” says Jayden.

Mia and Ji were setting out everything for lunch when Kevin appeared and started trying to help just as the gap sensor sounded.  
Ji pulls up the map as the others run in.  
“Where?” asks Jayden.  
“The park” replies Ji.  
They nod and race out morphing as they do.  
Arriving at the park they see the Nighlok leaning over a small child.   
“Hey” yells Jayden as he jumps between them kicking the Nighlok backwards.  
“Are you okay?” asks Mia as she and Emily kneel down in front of him.  
“Nighlok, what kind of mischief are you up to with this kid?” demands Jayden.  
“Nothing” replies the Nighlok. “We’re friends, right?” he adds.  
“Liar, now back off” says Mike.  
“Run home, fast as you can” says Emily as she helps the kid up and sends him off.  
“Stay out of my business” orders the Nighlok.  
“Not going to happen” replies Evie as they all attack.  
The Nighlok proves strong and each one of them ends up on their back as they try and take him on.   
“As you can see, I play really well with others” jeers the Nighlok as he knocks Emily and Mia to the ground.  
“The fun has just begun” he adds before disappearing into a gap.  
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this” says Mike.  
Evie lets out a snort of laughter.  
“Not the time Evie” reprimands Jayden. “But I agree, he’s up to something big” he adds.  
“I’m worried about the kid” admits Mia.  
“We need to find him” agrees Emily.  
“Split up and look, stay in contact” orders Jayden.  
They nod each heading off in a different direction.  
Mia finds him and calls in the others.  
“Lets not scare the kid, Mia, you and Kevin go and talk to him, see what you can learn” decides Jayden.  
“You got it” nods Mia as she and Kevin both head off to talk to the kid.  
“Why them?” asks Mike.  
“Mia’s got the whole maternal thing going on, and Kevin is being so super helpful right now he’ll do whatever” answers Evie.  
“So pizza?” ask Mike.  
“Do you eat anything else, honestly it’s a wonder you’re not the size of a house if you eat it that regularly, instead of like this” notes Evie gesturing to him.  
“Saying I look good?” smirks Mike.  
Evie rolls her eyes and turns heading for home, “men and their egos” she says.  
“You do look great Mike” assures Emily as she skips off after Evie.  
Mike looks at Jayden.  
“Nope, not even going there” he says as he walks after the girls.

They arrive back at the house.  
“Well?” asks Ji.  
“The Nighlok was talking to a kid when we arrived, and he was strong. Mia and Kevin are trying to talk to the kid” explains Jayden.  
“They’ll give us the details when they get back” adds Evie.  
“A Nighlok speaking with a child is troubling” agrees Ji.  
Mia returns a little while later.  
“Where’s Kevin?” asks Mike.  
“Keeping an eye on the house, the kid said it was nothing, but he seemed troubled. Whatever this is, its big” explains Mia, “we figured Kevin should keep watch and we can alternate at least until we figure out what’s going on” she adds.  
“That was good thinking, will Kevin be okay on his own?” asks Jayden.  
“He says so, I’ll go back to help him but I figured I should come and give you guys the info” says Mia.  
“Alright, keep us updated” says Ji.  
“I will, I just need to get some stuff cause it’ll get cold” nods Mia.  
“Sleeping bags and the like are in the cupboard by Jayden’s room” says Evie.  
“Why do you guys have that?” asks Mike.  
“Every samurai should know how to camp” replies Evie.  
“And it is an experience every child should have” adds Ji with a smile as he looks at Evie and Jayden who both smile back.  
“Maybe we can all go” suggests Emily brightly, “I used to love going with my family” she adds.  
“Maybe we can, but not tonight” smiles Jayden.  
Mia nods.  
“Alright, I’m going to hit the archives see if we can’t figure out what this Nighlok does” says Evie.  
“I’ll help” nods Jayden as they walk over to the bookshelf that held all the ancient scrolls and texts while the others split off to do their own thing.

A little while later Evie suddenly sniffs the air, “Jayden” she says.  
“What?” he asks looking up for the scroll.  
“I smell something burning” she says.  
Jayden sniffs the air and both bolt to their feet racing towards the kitchen where they encounter Emily and Mike as well.  
They go to talk when Evie covers Mike’s mouth with her hand as she leans towards the door to the kitchen, sliding it open slightly she peers through along with the others.  
“What’s she doing?” whispers Jayden.  
“She’s making a home cooked meal to take to Kevin, for the stakeout” replies Mike in a hushed tone.  
“But Ji does the cooking” reminds Jayden.  
“And I’m starting to be real glad of that fact” whispers Evie.  
“Kevin’s feeling sad, so Mia wants to cheer him up with something a little fancy, you know” smiles Emily.  
“Like burnt chicken?” asks Mike sceptically.  
“Finally found something you won’t eat?” teases Evie glancing up.  
They watch as she slices up a vegetable with her sword and starts mixing everything together.  
“Alright, we make a deal here and now. At no point, under any circumstances, do we let Mia cook us something. And if she does, we do not eat it” decides Evie.  
“I agree” nods Mike.  
“Me too” replies Jayden shaking his head as she sees the mess Mia has put together.  
“Yep, but we can’t let her know” stipulates Emily.  
“Not a word” promises Evie.  
“Poor Kevin” says Jayden with a grimace.  
“The way of the samurai involves sacrifice” snorts Mike.  
Evie looks over at Emily as Mia was finishing packing up the food and the things to take.  
“What do you mean Kevin was upset?” she asks.  
“Mia can explain it better” says Emily.  
“I can explain what better?” asks Mia as she sees them both.  
“Emily mentioned you were making food because Kevin was upset, does it have anything to do with why he’s been so over the top helpful?” queries Evie.  
Mia sighs, “Kevin is missing his old life, he misses his swimming and he misses his dream for the Olympics” explains Mia. “Which is why he was checking on us, much as he denies it” replies Mia.  
“He’s trying to throw himself whole heartedly into the team” nods Evie.  
“Yeah, so hopefully this will cheer him up” smiles Mia.  
Evie and Emily both eye the food sceptically but force smiles, “I’m sure it will, and it’ll be good for you to keep an eye on him if he’s having trouble” replies Evie.  
“I will, I’ll see you later” smiles Mia.  
“Call us if you need anything” calls Emily.  
“I will” assures Mia.  
“Like an ambulance for Kevin’s food poisoning” mutters Evie with a smile.

Mia leaves shortly afterwards while Ji tries to rid the kitchen of the smell of burnt food.   
“Back to the books?” asks Jayden looking at Evie.  
“No, the books are doing nothing for us, whatever this Nighlok has planned, something tells me we’ll have to wait. The kid is safe tonight with Kevin and Mia, I have no doubt he’ll show his face again soon, and when he does, we’ll deal with him” replies Evie, “and having seen the abomination Mia cooked, I want some decent food” she adds.  
“Yeah, definitely something made by Ji” agrees Jayden as they head to the kitchen.  
“How does soup sound?” asks Ji as they walk in.  
“Tomato?” asks Evie hopefully.  
“Of course” smiles Ji.  
Jayden and Evie both sit down and soon enough Ji sets down bowls of soup in front of them.  
“Nothing in the books?” he asks as he sits down with them.  
“Nope, something tells me we’ll find out real soon though” says Evie.  
“The way of the Nighlok does not make sense to us” nods Ji.  
“Not this one at least” notes Evie.  
“I just hope the kid doesn’t suffer too much before we figure it out” sighs Jayden.  
“Me too” agrees Evie.  
“Get some rest, tomorrow is a new day” smiles Ji, “and I have faith that you will find a way to deal with this” he adds.  
“Thanks for the faith” smiles Jayden.  
“It’s never been misplaced yet” assures Ji.  
“And we won’t let it be this time” promises Evie.  
“I don’t doubt it one bit” replies Ji.  
Evie smiles, she did not intend to let this Nighlok win, and she’d do whatever she needed in order to make sure that, that didn’t happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
The next day as expected the gap sensor went off.  
“Kevin and Mia need help” says Ji.  
“Time to take this Nighlok down” nods Jayden.  
“Let’s do it” agrees Evie.  
They race out of the house and soon reach the battle ground, arriving in time to see Mia and Kevin on the floor.  
Launching their attacks the four of them manage to hit the Nighlok a few times before helping Mia and Kevin up.  
“Where did you four come from?” demands the Nighlok.  
“Jayden” smiles Kevin.  
“We got here as fast as we could once the gap sensor went off” replies Jayden.  
“Thanks, you got here just in time” nods Mia.  
“Moogers, come out, come out wherever you are” calls the Nighlok.  
The moogers appear and the six of them jump into the fray.  
Evie flips backwards transforming her sword into her whip as she takes out one of the moogers throwing him into another mooger. “Oh did that sting, my bite is definitely worse than my bark” she smirks as she takes out another one.  
As Evie finishes off the moogers around her she sees Kevin and Mia hit the Nighlok with a double hit and he drops to the floor exploding.  
“That’s what you get for upsetting Ryan” says Mia.  
“You did a great job there Mia” smiles Kevin.  
“You too” replies Mia.  
“That was great teamwork” agrees Jayden.  
“We’re not done yet” says Evie as the Nighlok grows.  
“Now I’m going to make you all sad” he warns.  
“The only sad thing here is how ugly you are” retorts Evie.  
“Mia, let’s take this guy out” says Kevin.  
“I completely agree” she nods and the two activate their zords attacking the Nighlok together.  
“They’ve had their revenge, now it’s time for us to finish this, together” says Jayden.  
Each activates their zords and launch an attack.  
“Zords combine” orders Jayden as he draws the symbol and they form the megazord.  
“I’m going to rip you apart piece, by piece” threatens the Nighlok.  
They manage to block a few of his attacks but he manages to grab hold of one of the arms and sends their sword flying out of their hands.  
“Well shit” swears Evie as they’re all thrown against their consoles.  
“Now what?” asks Mike.  
“I’ve got an idea” says Kevin.  
“Then go for it” replies Jayden.  
“Dragon leap” calls Kevin and their vaulted into the air.  
“Aerial turtle strike” shouts Mia as her zord detaches from the megazord and smashes into the Nighlok before reattaching itself.  
“Nice one Mia” smiles Emily as the Nighlok loses his weapon and they pick their sword back up.  
“Now, where were we?” asks Jayden as they each pull out their swords.  
“Time to take this bastard down” smiles Evie.  
“Katana power” they call as each channels their power into the attack. “Samurai strike” they finish as their sword slice through the Nighlok and he explodes into nothing.  
“Samurai rangers, victory is ours” smiles Jayden.  
“All in a days work” smirks Evie.  
“Now lets go and see if this doesn’t fix what the Nighlok broke” says Mia.  
They de-morph and their zords return to their small size as the group heads to the park in time to see Ryan be handed back his kit as they settled on the benches.  
And everyone smiles as they see Ryan jump up and return a few moments later in his uniform.  
Jayden pulls out his samuraiser and draws a symbol Evie recognises, and a moment later a man in uniform appears behind Ryan, looking like a ghost.  
“Dad” he smiles happily and everyone looks at Jayden in surprise save Evie.  
“Go get ‘em tiger” smiles his dad before he disappears again.  
Ryan smiles and runs off to the others.  
“How did you do that hocus pocus?” asks Mike leaning forwards.  
“I just made a dream, into a vision. But it could only be sustained for a moment” replies Jayden.  
“A beautiful moment” smiles Evie.  
Kevin looks at Mia, “you know we make a great team” he smiles, “we’re going to fight these Nighlok and we’re going to make sure no one else has to give up their dreams” says Kevin.  
“Or what they love” smiles Mia in agreement.

They watch the game and everyone cheers as Ryan makes a home run.  
Evie turns and looks at Mia and Kevin, “well done, both of you” she smiles.  
“Ryan did the hard part” replies Kevin.  
“But you helped, and that is what matters, the end result. And we’ll keep doing it, until the Nighlok are no longer a threat to this world. Together” smiles Jayden.  
“Together” echo the others.  
“All for one and one for all” smirks Evie.  
“What is it with you and pop culture references?” asks Mike.  
“That was not a pop culture reference, the musketeers are much older than that” corrects Evie.  
“You get used to them, but she finds them for every occasion, it’s a slightly cute if sometimes annoying trait” replies Jayden nudging her.  
“Dumbass” she murmurs but the smile stays on her face.  
Once the game as finished they head home, “well I don’t know about you, but I am hungry” says Kevin.  
“I’ll whip us something up” offers Mia with a smile.  
“No” calls everyone in unison.  
Mia looks surprised and Evie recovers first.  
“I said I’d cook tonight, Mike said he liked spaghetti bolognaise last night, so I told him I’d make mine. Its kind of awesome” explains Evie.  
“Oh okay” nods Mia.  
“Maybe another night” agrees Jayden.  
Everyone nods happy to have avoided hurting Mia’s feelings.  
Evie drops next to Mike, “you do like bolognaise right?” she asks.  
“I’ll eat just about anything if it tastes good, so as long as you’re better than Mia, we’ll be fine” assures Mike.  
“Good” nods Evie, “but for the record I make a really mean bolognaise” promises Evie.  
“I don’t doubt it” smiles Mike.  
Evie just smiles back.  
Ji is waiting for them when they return, “well done” he says.  
“Mia and Kevin did most of the work” replies Emily.  
“Different situations will require different skills, you each did your part. And will continue to do so as we continue to battle the Nighloks” assures Ji.  
“Now I don’t know about you guys, but I need a shower” says Mia.  
“Yeah sounds like an idea” agrees Kevin.  
“You can use ours so you can both go at once” offers Jayden.  
“Thanks” smiles Kevin.  
The two of them disappear off and Evie turns to Ji, “I’m cooking tonight, bolognaise, if Mia asks we all need excuses at the ready to stop her getting near the kitchen” she explains.  
“Seconded” nods Mike.  
“Thirded” agrees Emily.  
“Yeah” sighs Jayden.  
“Oh and Mike asked for the spaghetti bolognaise if Mia says anything” adds Evie quickly.  
“Understood” assures Ji.  
“So on that note I am going to get everything ready, we do have everything right?” asks Evie looking at Ji.  
“Of course” smiles Ji.  
“Great, tears here I come” murmurs Evie as she walks off.  
“Tears?” asks Emily.  
“Evie’s eyes don’t get along with onions, she’ll look like she’s crying while she cuts them, she’ll be fine once she’s cooking them” explains Jayden.  
“I hate onions too, they make me cry. And then I try and wipe my eyes and then I make them worse” nods Emily.  
“Well maybe stay out of the kitchen while Evie cooks them then, we wouldn’t want to upset your eyes” says Mike.  
“Good call” agrees Emily as she yawns, “sorry I didn’t sleep so well last night” she says.  
“Go and take a nap dinner won’t be ready for a little bit” urges Ji.  
Emily smiles and disappears, “lemme know when dinner is ready, I’m really looking forwards to trying it now” says Mike.  
“It is good” assures Jayden.  
“I taught her myself” nods Ji.  
“Then I really can’t wait” replies Mike before heading to his room as Kevin walks out holding his towel.  
“Still okay for me to use your shower?” asks Kevin.  
“Sure thing, go in through my room, there’s stuff in there” assures Jayden.  
“Thanks” says Kevin.  
Jayden turns and heads for the kitchen as he hears music begin to play from it, walking in he finds Evie dancing around as she grabs the things she needs.  
“Quick thinking” he smiles.  
“Her cooking might suck, but we don’t want to be cruel” replies Evie, “despite what you like to tell me, I’m not quite that bad” she adds.  
Jayden walks over and catches her hand, “no you’re not that kind of cruel” he agrees. “Though we are going to need to get creative to keep her out of the kitchen” he adds.  
“We’ll find a way, if not we may need to learn a vanishing symbol” snorts Evie.  
“I might start looking that up” chuckles Jayden.  
“I vote yes” replies Evie as she continues grabbing what she needed.  
Jayden sits down wating her while she prepped and cooked, humming along to the song on the radio as she danced around the kitchen. He grabs one of his sketch pads from the draw and starts sketching.  
“Kevin’s using our bathroom by the way, just in case things have been moved” says Jayden as he continues sketching.  
“Pretty sure I didn’t leave my underwear on the floor” smirks Evie.  
“He went in through my room” replies Jayden.  
“Don’t like the idea of someone else seeing my underwear?” teases Evie.  
“Not even a little bit, not on the floor and definitely not when its on you” answers Jayden.  
Evie glances at the door before walking over and leaning on the counter in front of him, “good” she says before leaning over and kissing him quickly and then looks down, “I like it” she smiles.  
“Not done yet” replies Jayden.  
“I always like what you draw, you’re good Jayden, at so much more than symbols” smiles Evie as she turns and continues cooking.  
“Thanks” he replies as he continues, Evie’s picture taking form on the page as his pencil flew across the paper. “You know I liked the move you pulled today” he says.  
“Which one?” asks Evie.  
“Where you threw one of the moogers into another mooger” chuckles Jayden, “very smooth” he adds.  
“Thanks, I’ve been working on it” replies Evie.  
“Need any help?” asks Jayden.  
“Can you do the onions?” ask Evie turning with a pleading look on her face.  
“You always tell me I don’t cut them small enough” reminds Jayden.  
“Well I’ll take too big onion pieces over streaming eyes” replies Evie.  
“Alright” smiles Jayden closing his sketchpad as he grabs the onion and starts slicing off the skin while Evie gets everything she needs for the sauce.  
They carry on in an easy silence, moving around each other without issue.  
As the smell of food starts to carry through the house the others slowly filter in.  
“Mmm, that smells good” says Mike as he sits down.  
“Nearly done, who wants cheese on it?” asks Evie.  
Everyone raises their hands and Evie smiles, “good” she says as Jayden throws her the cheese and she grabs the grater.  
“You guys done this a lot?” asks Kevin noting the easiness they worked with.  
“Yep, Ji wanted us to be able to look after ourselves which included cooking. We’ve been doing this since we were about 11 or 12” answers Jayden.  
“Oh and kitchen rule, no symbol power in here” says Evie, “poor Ji and I got traumatised when we were 13” smiles Evie looking at Jayden.  
“It was one time” huffs Jayden.  
“What?” asks Mia.  
“Let’s just say symbol power to boil water because someone got impatient is a very, very bad idea” answers Evie as she starts dishing up the food.  
“Got it, no symbol power for cooking” chuckles Mike.  
They hand out the plates and everyone tucks in as Ji joins them.  
“Wow, Evie this is good” compliments Kevin.  
“Very” agrees Emily.  
“I’ll make you mine next time” beams Mia.  
Mike just nods enthusiastically around a mouthful of it.  
“Eat the damn food man, don’t just inhale” chides Kevin.  
“I’m sorry its good and I’m hungry” says Mike.  
“You’re always hungry” points out Jayden.  
“True, very true” agrees Mike.  
“Okay can I ask, who’s the one who has the water practically at boiling point? Because you should maybe warn a guy” says Kevin as he looks at Evie and Jayden.  
“Not me” says Jayden nodding to Evie, “she’s the one who likes to boil” he adds.  
“Its not that bad, I like hot showers” shrugs Evie, “maybe you’re just fragile” teases Evie.  
Everyone else laughs while Kevin just shakes his head, “either way, warn someone next time” says Kevin.  
“We’ll put up a sign” answers Evie.  
Emily then notes the sketchpad and flips it open, “wow, these are really good, who’ the artist?” she asks.  
Evie smiles and looks at Jayden, “that would be our resident red, his skills extend far beyond symbols” replies Evie.  
“These are good” echoes Mia as she looks at a couple.  
“Thanks, its just a random hobby” replies Jayden as Mia slides the pad over to him.  
“Well it’s a damn good hobby” she answers.  
Jayden blushes a little, unlike Evie he wasn’t a performer he’d never been overly fond of other people seeing his work. The closest had been an art exhibition in high school, and he’d hated being the centre of attention. While Evie knew how to capture a rooms attention when she danced, and she was not one for stage fright, Jayden really didn’t like it in any capacity outside of being a samurai.  
Sensing he was uncomfortable with the attention Evie laces her hand with his under the table squeezing it reassuringly.  
Jayden throws her a small smile before releasing her hand.  
Dinner continues with idle chatter before everyone settles in to watch a movie.  
“What are we in the mood for?” asks Evie.  
“Action” says Mike.  
“Comedy” answers Emily.  
“Romance” smiles Mia.  
“I’m fine with whatever” says Kevin.  
“Okay then, how about a little bit of each” says Evie as she pulls out Fast Five.  
“Nice” nods Mike.  
They all settle down on the couch while Jayden hands out popcorn.  
Evie goes to lean on Jayden but stops herself and settles back into the cushions instead.  
Ji smiles as he looks at the team, they were beginning to bond, and moments like this were pivotal in ensuring that continued happen. So, he turned off the lights and disappeared into his own study to do some work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Evie was in the dojo with the others. Mia and Emily were working through some techniques together, Kevin was doing press ups and Evie was keeping herself in a hand stand.  
“Hey guys, guess what” calls Mike as he runs in still wearing his helmet and carrying his skateboard.  
“You overslept, again” assumes Kevin.  
“Yeah well that’s nothing new” replies Mike.  
“So what’s up?” asks Evie as she drops into a bridge before coming to her feet.  
“Ji just told me we get the day off” smiles Mike.  
“Really?” asks Emily.  
“This isn’t a joke?” clarifies Mia.  
“Ji never jokes about stuff like that” assures Evie.  
“But we just started out workout” protests Kevin.  
“Dude, are you ignoring an order from your samurai mentor?” asks Mike pointedly.  
“Well, I guess not” smiles Kevin as they all laugh.  
“What shall we do? I could shop for shoes” says Mia.  
“Oh shoe shopping, it’d be nice to go with someone who actually wants to be there” smiles Evie.  
“Mentor told me to say you do not need any more shoes” says Mike looking at Evie.  
“Why how many have you got?” asks Kevin.  
“Last count I had 24” answers Evie.  
“24 pairs of shoes, why?” asks Mike.  
“Boots, both heeled and flat, thigh high, knee high, calf length and ankle. Then three sets of trainers depending on what I’m doing, two pairs of sandals one flat, one heeled. Flip flops, then going out shoes with varying levels of niceness and heel height” replies Evie.  
“Good god, you really don’t need anymore” agrees Kevin.  
“Never tell a woman she has too many shoes” warns Evie.  
“Nope, not a good idea” agrees Mia, “what size are you?” she asks looking at Evie.  
“A 7” answers Evie.  
“Me too, can I maybe borrow some sometime?” asks Mia.  
“Absolutely, you should check them out only pair I won’t lend you are the thigh highs and the flat knee highs though if that’s okay, oh and the red stilettos” says Evie.  
“No problem, but I’d love to see them” nods Mia.  
“But guys it’s such a beautiful day. It’d be a shame to stay cooped up inside” points out Emily.  
“Em, I can teach you how to shred” offers Mike.  
“Well I was thinking Rainbow’s End, I’ve never been on a roller coaster before” admits Emily.  
“What? Never?” asks Mike.  
“They don’t have amusement parks out where I’m from” explains Emily.  
“Then its settled” says Mia.  
“Oh yeah Rainbow’s End here we come” smiles Evie.  
Everyone heads off to change and run into Jayden as he comes in.  
“Hey Jayden we’re going to the amusement park” smiles Kike.  
“Have fun” says Jayden as he walks past them.  
Everyone stops and turns to look at him, “you’re not coming with us?” asks Kevin.  
“Not today, I’ve got something I need to do” replies Jayden disappearing from sight.  
“He’s so mysterious sometimes” says Mia.  
“I wonder what’s so important” agrees Kevin.  
“Live with him for twelve years, he stops being mysterious” replies Evie.  
“You know what’s going on?” asks Emily.  
“Nope, but he’ll tell us when he’s ready, let him do whatever he needs to for now. And since I know he likes the roller coasters it must be important, so let’s leave him to it” answers Evie.  
“Uh guys, our day is wasting” reminds Mike.  
“Come on, lets pop Emily’s roller coaster cherry” teases Evie as they turn and head to their rooms to change.

Evie changes the fastest and doubles back to check on Jayden.  
She leans against the wall when she finds him holding a box she recognises.  
“Its time?” she asks.  
Jayden looks at her and nods, “I need to master this and it’ll be easier if the others are away and distracted, think you can do that for me?” he asks.  
“This lot in an amusement park, no problem. I told them to leave you to it and they seemed to accept that” replies Evie walking over, “do what you need to do, though I don’t get why it needs to be such a secret” she adds wrapping her arms around him from behind and looking at the power disk in his hand.  
“Less people who know, the better. Plus, the quiet will be good” answers Jayden.  
“Sure you just don’t want them to see their red ranger isn’t perfect at instantly mastering new disks?” asks Evie.  
“I need them to have faith in me Evie” admits Jayden.  
“Alright. Want me to stay and help?” offers Evie.  
Jayden smiles and turns his head so he’s looking at her, “you and me, alone without the team, you’d be the biggest distraction possible” answers Jayden.  
Evie smirks, “good to know I still have an effect after all this time” she says.  
“You’re always going to have an effect” promises Jayden. “Now go and have some fun at the amusement park, ride the rollercoasters for me, and bring me back some cotton candy” orders Jayden.  
“Okay, call me if you need me” smiles Evie kissing him softly.   
“I will” he replies.  
“You’ve got this” assures Evie as she stands up and walks out.  
“Keep them out of trouble” he says.  
“I will do my best but make no promises” chuckles Evie.  
Jayden just shakes his head and smiles.

They get to the amusement park and Emily lights up, “oh” she smiles excitedly looking around.  
“I wonder why Jayden didn’t come?” asks Kevin.  
“He seemed to have a lot on his mind” says Mia.  
“We’ll bring him back some cotton candy to cheer him up” beams Emily.  
“Smart girl, Jayden is a sucker for cotton candy” smiles Evie.  
“Wait maybe this is a test” says Kevin stopping suddenly, “a samurai never takes a day off” he says as he turns and tries to leave.  
“Kev, stop being paranoid” interrupts Mia stopping him.  
“If he wanted us to stay, he would have said so” agrees Mike.  
Evie steps in front of him, “Kevin, I am telling you now, if Ji gave us a day off, he meant it to be a day off. Ji doesn’t pull tricks like that” assures Evie.  
“I don’t think Jayden will take a day off until the last Nighlok is defeated” says Mia.  
“He will, if I have to drag him out by his ankles” retorts Evie.  
“Okay, I’ll stay for a little while” replies Kevin.  
“Good, then let’s go, the rides are waiting” says Mike.  
They all cheer and head towards the rollercoasters.   
And soon enough they’re all screaming as the rollercoaster throws them around.  
Emily throwing her hands up as she screams delightedly and Evie smiles.  
They come off of it and Evie looks around, “anyone going to throw up?” she asks with a smile.  
“Nope that was awesome” beams Emily.  
“Yeah” agrees Mike.  
“I’ll admit it was fun” nods Kevin.  
“Shall we get some food?” says Mike.  
“Of course you want food” snorts Evie.  
“How about we do some more rides, just in case eating does make someone throw up?” suggests Mia.  
“Sound thinking” agrees Kevin.  
“Alright more rides first” says Mike.  
They ride a few more before settling down and getting some corn dogs.  
“This is really nice” smiles Mia.   
“The amusement park?” asks Kevin.  
“All of us being out together, just a shame Jayden isn’t here” replies Mia.  
“He’ll come out next time” assures Evie.  
“Good” nods Emily, “so what kind of cotton candy shall we get him?” ask Emily.  
“He doesn’t care as long as its cotton candy it can be any brand, colour or flavour” promises Evie with a chuckle.  
“So Jayden has a sweet tooth, huh, maybe I’ll make a cake or something” suggests Mia.  
“He’s not so much into cake, more sweets and stuff” says Evie quickly.  
Suddenly the sounds of screams and calls for help grab their attention.

“That sounds like trouble” says Kevin.  
“So much for my normal day” sighs Mia as they all drop their corndogs down save Evie who finishes hers off in one bite while Mike continues to chew as he hurries after them.  
They run out of the park and find the Nighlok about to hit civilians with some sort of gadget.  
“Kevin, Mike we’ll block that hit, Mia, Emily get the civilians to safety” orders Evie.  
They all nod and morph she, Kevin and Mike deflecting the hits aimed at the civilians.  
“Leaping lizards, samurai rangers” says the Nighlok.  
“That’s enough dreadlocks” warns Kevin.  
“You saying there’s something wrong with my hair?” demands the Nighlok.  
“There sure as hell isn’t anything right with it” retorts Evie.  
“Let me help you with a trim” smirks Mike as he runs forwards and slices at the Nighlok only for his word to seem to somehow go through him and Mike ends up on the floor, “huh?” he looks up in confusion just in time for the Nighlok to hit him and he’s sent rolling backwards to the others.  
“Mike” calls Evie taking a knee next to him.  
“Purty colours, come on down and take your best shot” jeers the Nighlok.  
Mia, Emily and Kevin launch forwards.  
“No guys wait” yells Evie but its too late and once again their swords seem to pass through the Nighlok, or rather he seems to bend himself around it.  
“Oh this isn’t good” realises Mia.  
“Get down” calls Evie as she tries to get to them but the Nighlok hits them all his sonic gun and each of them drops to the floor as their hit and end up next to Evie and Mike.  
“Alright spin swords don’t work” says Evie.  
“How is that possible?” asks Kevin.  
“Well we’d better figure it out” replies Mike.  
“We could try a joint attack” offers Mia.  
“If one sword doesn’t work why would five” asks Evie.  
“You got anything better?” demands Kevin.  
“Not right now” admits Evie, “but be ready to dodge” she warns.  
They all attack together but once again their swords have no effect.  
“Your swords ain’t got no mojo” laughs the Nighlok.  
“What’s this guy made of?” asks Mia.  
“Mostly red fur” answers Mike.  
“I’ll give you what for” smirks the Nighlok as he pushes them back and their swords go flying and the Nighlok brings up his sonic gun and blasts them sending the five of them to the ground.  
“Ouch” groans Evie.  
“Now that’s more like it” nods the Nighlok.  
“So lets all pretend you’re blades of grass and I’m going to be the lawnmower” he adds as he brings up his sword again.  
“Oh yeah” calls Jayden as he appears behind him.  
“Jayden don’t” yells Evie just as his sword slices right through, as ineffective as theirs had been.  
He tries to attack again but nothing takes.  
“What the hell?” he asks.  
“Even Jayden’s sword doesn’t work” groans Mike.  
“Then lets see how he likes this” replies Evie as she grabs her sword and pulls herself to her feet, “ingot whip” she yells as her sword transforms.  
“You attack like a toothless alligator” smirks the Nighlok as he aims the sonic gun at Jayden.  
“Oh no you don’t” warns Evie as she sends the whip at the gun wrapping around it at the same moment as Jayden jumps backwards kicking the gun up as Evie yanks it away sending it to the side and out of the Nighloks grip.  
“Nice moves guys” compliments Kevin as they get to their feet.  
“Alright everyone, hit him all at once with spin swords” decides Jayden.  
“Right” they nod and pull them out of their belts attaching them to the swords.  
“What are you trying to pull now?” demands the Nighlok.  
They activate their spin swords, “sextuple strike” they yell and send the attack at the Nighlok.  
He stumbles but appears otherwise unharmed, “what?” gasps Kevin.  
“Oh shit” mutters Evie.  
“But we got him” says Jayden.  
“Haha, your rainbow rage just tickled my tummy” smirks the Nighlok as he picks up his weapon and fires at them, Jayden summoning the fire smasher to block it.  
“This is not good” says Mike.  
“What do we do now?” asks Emily as the Nighlok continues to batter them.  
Jayden stills and then pulls the beetle zord out.  
“What’s that?” asks Mia.  
“I’ve never seen that before” says Kevin.  
“Jayden, are you sure about this? You haven’t used it yet in battle?” asks Evie in concern.  
“Oh it feels like I ate cactus needles” groans the Nighlok.  
“He’s drying out” realises Mia.  
“Next time you won’t be so lucky” warns the Nighlok as he disappears back into the netherworld.  
As he disappears everyone save Jayden drops to the floor and Evie leans against the fire smasher.   
“Can we go home, I think I might actually throw up that corndog” murmurs Emily.  
“Yeah, come on Em, home sounds good” nods Evie as they de-morph and she helps Emily up.

They head back to the house and everyone settles in the main room to try and figure out what to do.   
“Man that Nighlok was working some bad mojo” says Mike.  
“I don’t mean to sound like that Nighlok but our spins swords and symbol power it was well” she pauses looking for the right word.  
“Useless” supplies Evie from where she’s sipping a can of red bull.  
“Scary to think what he could’ve done to us if he hadn’t dried out” sighs Kevin.  
“No I’d rather think about how we can beat him” interrupts Emily with her usual optimism.  
“Your right Emily, fear is the enemy” agrees Ji as he stands up. “If you believe in yourselves you can win any battle. Confidence brings power” assures Ji looking at each of them.  
“You weren’t there, our weapons couldn’t touch him” interrupts Mike.  
“Ji’s right, we can do anything we put our minds too. And I for one do intend to let some ugly dreadlocked freak with an annoying accent be the one that breaks us” nods Evie.  
“And that point about our weapons not working isn’t entirely true, Evie’s whip was able to take his weapon out of his hands. And we did injure him with our strike” reminds Jayden standing up. “I’ve been working on mastering a new power” he explains walking over and picking up the box before pulling out the beetle disk.  
“So that’s what you’ve been doing today” realises Mia.  
Kevin look at Evie, “you knew” says Kevin.  
Evie just shrugs, “like I said, he had something to do” answers Evie.  
“A new disk, what is it?” asks Mike.  
“There are secret disks passed down from previous generations of samurai” explains Ji.   
“Most have been lost in battle, this might be the only one left. With this we at least stand a chance of beating the Nighlok” says Jayden.  
“The thing is, to master the disk the samurai needs double the usual power” adds Ji.  
Everyone looks less sure at that, but Evie’s eyes widen as an idea forms in her head.  
“Don’t worry. You all focus on recovery” assures Jayden.  
“But the double the power, can you handle that?” asks Mike.  
“Thanks to Ji I’ve been trained to believe I can do anything I put my mind too. I can do this and I will” replies Jayden.  
“So why didn’t you use it earlier?” asks Mike.  
“Next time” answers Jayden carefully as he turns and walks away.  
Evie waits for the others to be distracted before she goes after him and finds him just looking at the disk.  
“I don’t know if I can do this Evie” he admits.  
Evie walks over and tilts his chin up so he’s looking at her, “you can do anything, you’ve never failed when you put your mind to something. I know you can do this Jayden” promises Evie.  
“But that much power” sighs Jayden.  
“Now I have an idea on that front” she smiles.  
“Which is?” prompts Jayden.  
Evie takes his hand and rests it on her ribs just below her bra, before resting hers in the same spot on his chest, “I might not be able to give you double the power, but I might be able to give you enough of it” she answers.  
Understanding crosses Jayden’s face and his eyes widen, “Evie, the amount of power that would take, it would leave you weakened and if I pull too much completely defenceless and out of power” warns Jayden.  
“I know that, and it is something I am willing to risk. If you use that disk to defeat the Nighlok then I won’t need to protect myself from him” reminds Evie.  
“I can’t rely on using your power to master this Evie, its too risky for you, we don’t know what the long-term effects would be. We’ve never tried something powerful before. I need to master this myself” says Jayden.  
“And I know you will, but what I am saying is, if need be, you can channel from me in order to get that extra power boost. We’ve done it before” answers Evie.  
“Not to this extent, double the power equivalents almost another samurai, if I’m using all of your power it leaves you with nothing, and I’m not willing to risk that” replies Jayden firmly.  
“We promised this would not stop us doing our duties” points out Evie.  
“Evie I’m not saying this just because I am your boyfriend, I’m saying it because our team needs every member at full strength. And that includes you, plus you lead the others when I can’t, and you have more battle experience than they do. They need you and so do I. So I can’t risk pulling from you like that” assures Jayden.  
“Alright, I see your point. But if things get dire, then you do whatever you need too, in order to defeat that Nighlok. We know how to do it if need be, and we might as well make use of some childhood stupidity” replies Evie.  
“If things get dire than alright, but I need to try and master this on my own” stipulates Jayden. “The bonding kanjis weren’t meant for one samurai to use the other as an endless source of power” he reminds.   
“I won’t do anything unless you ask me too” promises Evie. Though if Jayden accidentally pulled from her as he’d done in the past, she wasn’t going to fight him.   
“Pinky swear?” he asks holding up his finger.  
“Pinky swear” nods Evie as she links their fingers together.  
“I need to practise” he says.  
“I’ll try and keep the others busy for you. But I believe in you for the record, and not just because you’re the red ranger, but because I know you. And the man I know, and love does not give up, on anything. You have the power, you just need to find it” assures Evie with a smile.  
“The whole world is counting on me” says Jayden.  
“It’s counting on all of us, you can do this, failure is not an option Jayden. Not for any of us, so stop doubting yourself, you take this disk, and you show it who is boss” answers Evie firmly taking the disk out of his hand. “This does nothing but enhance what is already inside of you, this disk, it’s a beetle, you’re a lion. So, act like one” orders Evie.  
Jayden looks at the disk and nods, “I will” he promises.  
“I know you will” smiles Evie. “But don’t overdo it” she stipulates holding the disk out to him.  
Jayden takes it and smiles, “where would I be without you?” he asks.  
Evie just leans up and kisses him, “nowhere good” she says before turning and walking away knowing as much as she wanted to help him, Jayden had to do this on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Later that night while the others were in bed Evie watched from the shadows as Jayden practised with the disk, and she could see how much it was taking out of him.  
“You can do this, come on Jayden, you can do this” murmurs Evie wincing as she watched it blast Jayden backwards and she pulled out her samuraiser before stopping herself.  
Instead she knelt down and shut her eyes, she searched for the thread that tied them together and mentally taking hold she focused. But instead of sending him strength or power she channelled all of her belief and all of the faith she had in Jayden.  
“I believe in you; the team believes in you and the whole world will too” she murmurs.  
She sees the light behind her closed eyes and opens them in time to see Jayden holding the fire smasher with the power disk and this time he holds onto it without it blasting him backwards and she smiles. “Believe in yourself, believe as much as I do” pleads Evie.  
She feels a hand on her shoulder and knows its Ji.  
“He can do this” says Ji.  
“He can, if he just believes it” agrees Evie.  
They continue their silent vigil for another couple of hours when Ji looks down at Evie.  
“I can’t have two rangers down for the count, without Jayden, the team needs you to lead them” says Ji quietly crouching down so he was at her level.  
“How can I sleep when I know this is happening?” she asks looking at Ji. “When I know I could help him” she sighs.  
“Your bond makes you stronger together, but you need to be strong on your own as well. Jayden must master this disk alone, your strength cannot help right now. And you being exhausted will not help him either, I will keep an eye on him. But you need to sleep if you are going to help the team tomorrow” urges Ji.  
Evie nods, “alright” she says, “but don’t let him overdo it, you know how he gets” adds Evie.  
“Stubbornness is a trait you both possess, I know this is hard for you Evie, but you have to let him do some things alone, just as he will have to let you. Go and get some rest” repeats Ji.  
Evie nods and disappears back into the house, knowing Ji was right, but before she lets sleep claim her, she ensures her final thought is a last burst of belief to Jayden. 

The next day the gap sensors sound through the house.  
“Come on, lets do this” says Evie.  
“What about Jayden?” asks Kevin.  
“He’ll join us as soon as he can, until then, we need to hold the Nighlok off and protect the people” replies Evie.  
“Got it” nod the others as they race out of the house Evie pushing her concern for Jayden to the back of her mind, the team needed her right now and she could at least do something for them.  
They arrive in time to see the Nighlok wreaking havoc.  
“Mia, why don’t you blow this idiot away” says Evie.  
“With pleasure” answers Mia as she draws the symbol and sends it at the Nighlok who’s knocked to the floor.  
“Ah so it’s you” he says pulling himself to his feet.  
“Hey useless” taunts Kevin.  
“That’s my word” argues the Nighlok as he sends blasts of energy at them just as they morph and deflect them.  
Running forwards they attack.  
“Flip and dip all you like I’m still going to send you helmet heads down the river” smirks the Nighlok.  
“The only one going down the river is you” retorts Evie as she flips backwards avoiding one of his blows.  
“Ingot whip” she calls as her weapon transforms, “lets see how you like this” she says as she sends it at the Nighlok and it makes an impact but not enough to do any real damage and he sends a blast her way that knocks her to the ground, the others landing next to her.  
Kevin tries to use his hydro bow but the Nighlok knocks him down and Kevin tries to pull himself up only to see himself right in front of the Nighlok with the blaster pointed right at him.  
“I’m about to knock you down for good” smirks the Nighlok.  
“Kevin” calls Mia trying to get up.  
Evie pulls her whip back to try and knock the blaster aside, but before she can she sees the lion zord smash into it knocking it away from Kevin and she smiles as she sees Jayden had arrived his fire smasher resting on his shoulder.  
“That big blade ain’t buying you no respect from me. If’n you want to tangle suit yourself” says the Nighlok focusing all his attention on Jayden.  
The two face off but Jayden doesn’t move.  
“Jayden be careful” calls Emily.  
“Well I’m awaiting. What’s keeping you scaredy cat?” taunts the Nighlok.  
“Why doesn’t he charge?” asks Kevin.  
“Come on Jayden” urges Mike.  
“He knows what he’s doing” assures Evie.  
Jayden pulls out the beetle disk but doesn’t immediately attach it.  
“Sheesh I’ve seen glaciers move faster than you” says the Nighlok.  
“Come on Jay” calls Mike.  
“You can do this Jayden” promises Evie.  
Jayden looks at the disk and then at the others and even beneath her helmet he can see the belief on Evie’s face.  
“I have to try” he says as he attaches the disk.  
Evie pulls out her samuraiser ready to cast the symbol if need be.  
Jayden activates the disk and the entire thing ignites and Evie can see Jayden struggling to keep hold of it. She goes to cast the symbol when Ji’s words come back to her, Jayden needed to do this alone, so she pockets her samuraiser and a moment later she sees it transform completely as the fire smasher merges with the beetle disk and creates a whole new weapon.  
“I knew it” smiles Evie.  
“Whoa, now that is hot” cheers Mike.  
“Guys, lend me your power disks” calls Jayden.  
They run over and set them in place. “Lets show him what this baby can do” says Kevin.  
“What’s your rainbow peashooter going to do? Useless piece of junk” jeers the Nighlok as he lifts his own weapon.  
“Fire strike” calls Jayden as he fires at the Nighlok.  
The blast that emits from the fire smasher is immense and the Nighlok goes up in an epic explosion.  
“Woo” cheers Emily as they come to their feet.  
“Nice one” smiles Mia.  
“Righteous” agrees Mike.  
“Let’s hold off on the celebration for the moment guys, this Nighlok is about to get a lot bigger” reminds Jayden.  
The Nighlok takes on its second life and grows in front of them.  
“Yikes that’s a whole lot of dread” says Evie.  
“Come on guys, we can beat this idiot” assures Jayden.  
They all pull our their samuraisers and activates their zords, before combining and soon enough, they’re stood in the cockpit.  
“Its time to give you a mega haircut” says Jayden as the megazord pulls the sword and attacks. But the sword goes right through him just as it did when he was smaller.  
“What, again?” asks Mia.  
“Oh come on” sighs Evie.  
“Your sword still has no effect on me” jeers the Nighlok as he fires at them and the entire megazord feels the hits as their jolted around inside.  
“We need to try something else” says Jayden.  
“Now what, any ideas?” asks Kevin.  
“We’ve only got one option, its time to unleash the full power of this disk” replies Jayden as he pulls out the beetle disk and walks out onto the shoulder of the megazord.  
“Hey Nighlok, over here” calls Jayden, “time to give this a mega shot, beetlezord” calls Jayden as he activates the disk and the others watch as it transforms into a zord all its own.  
“Nice one” smiles Evie.  
“How cool” beams Mia.  
“Now that is what I am talking about” agrees Mike.  
“Time to load up” says Jayden as he’s transported into the beetle zord, “now lets put this thing in drive and take this guy out” he nods.  
It starts up and heads straight for the Nighlok.  
“Hey don’t think you take me with your roach contraption” says the Nighlok.  
“Well bad news for things are about to get real buggy for you buddy” retorts Jayden as he locks the beetle claw around the Nighloks leg and flips him over.  
He’s thrown backwards and lands painfully.  
“Oh yeah” cheers Kevin and the others clap as well.  
A moment later giant moogers appear, but Jayden uses the beetlezord to take them out with ease.  
“Now the real battle begins” says Jayden as he combines the beetle zord with the megazord.  
“Useless huh? Let’s see how useless you think this is” smirks Jayden as he reappears in the main cockpit.  
“Nice” smiles Mike.  
“Let’s show this guy what we’ve got” nods Evie.  
“Time to go for it” nods Jayden as he attaches the beetle zord disk completing the transformation.  
“Beetle blaster megazord, armed for battle” finishes Jayden.  
“Jayden what’s going on?” asks Mike.  
“I’ll explain later, right now you need to focus” replies Jayden.  
Everyone switches their focus to the battle outside as the moogers send arrows at them.  
“Beetle cannon” activates Jayden and it disintegrates the arrows and blasts the moogers.  
They charge forwards slicing through the moogers, “you might be giant, but you’re still moogers” smirks Jayden as they slice through with ease heading straight for the Nighlok.  
“Now its your turn” says Evie as they look at the Nighlok.  
“Haven’t you sussed it out yet, you’re sword is useless” reminds the Nighlok.  
They sheath their sword and fire the cannon just as the Nighlok fires his own.  
They activate the beetlezords final canon and it slams into the Nighlok disintegrating him into nothing as he goes down.  
“Samurai rangers, victory is ours” smiles Jayden.

Once the Nighlok was defeated they all head back to the amusement park.  
“I’m so glad mentor gave us another day off” smiles Mia as they walk through.  
“It’s only fair, our last one was interrupted” nods Mike.  
“Well if mentor says it’s alright, then I guess I shouldn’t argue” admits Kevin.  
“Who is gonna argue with cotton candy” beams Emily as she runs up to them and hands one to each of them. Evie and Jayden bringing up the rear.  
“This really isn’t in line with my training diet” says Kevin as he takes it.  
“True, but its okay for today” assures Jayden. “Cotton candy and a day off can be good for you. Ji reminded me that balance in life is important. It lets us be at our best” smiles Jayden.  
Kevin smiles and takes a large bite of cotton candy.  
“Come on you stick in the mud; the rides are this way” smiles Mike wrapping an arm around Kevin and pulling him towards the rides.  
“Yay more roller coasters” beams Emily as she links her arm with Mia and pulls her ahead.  
Jayden looks at Evie as she walks next to him, “thank you” he says.  
“For what?” asks Evie.  
“Last night, and today” replies Jayden.  
“I just told you the truth” shrugs Evie.  
“Not for that, I know you were there last night. Thank you for having so much faith in me” smiles Jayden, “it did help, feeling it all” he adds.  
“I’m glad it helped” smiles Evie.  
“It really did” nods Jayden.  
“Then you can thank me properly later” flirts Evie before hurrying ahead to catch up with the others.  
Jayden just shakes his head and catches up as well.  
They enjoy the rest of the day on the rides and this time, there was no Nighlok interruption.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a big one, but it didn't feel right to split it into separate chapters, enjoy :)

Chapter 10

Evie and Jayden stood next to Ji watching as Emily trained with Mike, while Mia trained against Kevin deciding to switch it up.   
They watched as Emily managed to knock Mike down.  
“Usually Emily’s the one falling over, but its different when she has a sword in her hand” compliments Ji.  
“Maybe she can teach Mike a few things” suggests Jayden.  
“I’m all for that” mutters Evie with narrowed eyes.  
Jayden nudges her pointedly when Ji gives them a curious look.  
“Don’t pretend you weren’t as annoyed as I was” she retorts.  
“Of course I was, but it’s been four days E” reminds Jayden.  
“Your point?” asks Evie.  
Jayden goes to argue but just shakes his head, he knew full well that when it suited her Evie could hold a grudge. Not that he hadn’t been equally as willing to tear Mike’s head from his body when he’d interrupted them after the theme park. And things had been going so well.

_Evie couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as Jayden backed her towards the bed, breaking the kiss. “So, theme parks get you hot huh?” she teases.  
“No, you do, and after everything that happened on a supposed day off, I’d say we’ve earned it. Not to mention I did promise to thank you” smirks Jayden before kissing her.  
Evie couldn’t argue with that, returning his kiss as he lowers her onto the bed.  
Jayden pulls back for a moment, just looking at her.  
“What?” asks Evie.  
“I couldn’t have done it without you, I hope you know that” he confesses.  
Evie smiles and runs her thumb over his cheek. “We’re a team, you and me, same as it has always been. And always will be” she assures before smirking, “now shut up and kiss me” she orders.  
“Yes ma’am” chuckles Jayden before re-joining their lips.  
Evie rolls them so she was on top, Jayden half pulling her shirt off, but the task made much harder by the fact they didn’t want to stop kissing.  
Finally Evie sits up, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside.  
Jayden sits up, his hand tracing over the kanji branded into her ribcage, enjoying the shiver it sent through her.  
“I love you” he murmurs cupping her face.  
Evie smiles, “love you too, but we’re still wearing too many clothes” she reminds.  
Jayden snorts, “sometimes I forget just how insatiable you can be” he notes.  
Evie raises her eyebrows challengingly, “oh you forget do you, well I’ll have to change that, won’t I” she smirks.  
“Change away” flirts Jayden as he pulls his shirt over his head and throws it aside.  
Evie runs her hands up his chest, before pushing him back onto the bed, kissing him briefly on the lips before trailing along his jaw and down to his neck, her hands lacing with his as she presses them against the bed. Their bodies fitting together perfectly, any thought other than each other leaving them completely.  
A knock on the door is like a bucket of cold water over them, and they sit up sharply.  
“Hey Jayden” calls Mike.  
“What’s up Mike?” asks Jayden praying his voice sounds normal.   
“I need you to back me up on something” answers Mike, “can I come in?” he adds.  
Evie and Jayden share a panicked look before Evie grabbed her shirt and rolls off the bed onto the floor. Knowing as long as Mike didn’t round the bed he couldn’t see her.  
Jayden pulls his shirt back on, “come in” he calls.  
Mike opens the door and walks in, “so Kevin and I are having a dispute and I need you to back me up” explains Mike gesturing behind him.  
Jayden has to hold in a groan knowing full well Mike was not going to be leaving anytime soon. But given Evie was shirtless mere feet away he needed to get him out of the room fast.   
“Lets go talk to Kevin” decides Jayden standing up and guiding Mike out of the room.  
As soon as the door shuts Evie sits up letting out an unhappy growl, “I’m going to kill him” she mutters as she pulls her shirt back on and slips back into her own room through the adjoining bathroom. _

The sound of Mike and Emily pulls him back, “I’ll make it up to you” promises Jayden, reminding himself not to take her hand.  
“Long as Mike is out of the house when you do” replies Evie.  
They all hold back laughter as they see Emily fussing over Mike while he tried to avoid her, resorting to the point where she chased him into the house.  
“Oh Em, maybe she’s not quite as advanced as we thought” snorts Evie while Jayden and Ji just shake their heads.  
While the others head inside Jayden looks at Evie, “care for a round?” he asks.  
“Why not” smiles Evie, “swords or no swords?” she asks.  
“No swords” replies Jayden.  
Evie nods and they both set their training swords down before moving onto the training area.  
“Loser does the dishes?” asks Evie.  
“You’re on” replies Jayden.  
Evie attacks first with a series of kicks but Jayden blocks them knocking her backwards, but before she lands on her back Evie twists and uses her momentum to bring her foot out with force and knocks Jayden off of balance. Then grabbing his arm she slides between his legs and using the fact he was already off balance she pulled his arm after her and using his own strength Jayden suddenly found himself on his back, and before he could react Evie twisted his arm so he was forced to roll onto his front unless he wanted it broken, from there he found himself well and truly stuck, it was a hold he’d found Evie to be exceptionally fond of and it was effective.  
Evie leaned down, “guess you’re doing the dishes then” she smiles playfully.  
“Guess I am” laughs Jayden.  
Evie lets go of him and stands up holding out her hand to him.  
“Where did you learn that one?” asks Jayden as he takes it and she pulls him up.  
“I saw it on TV, didn’t know if it would actually work. But I am very glad it did” smiles Evie, “now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to take a shower” she says as she nudges her foot underneath her training sword and flips it up into the air where she catches it with ease and rests it on her shoulder as she walks inside.  
Jayden smiles as he watches her go, “you know its times like these where I really don’t get how you ever expected me to do anything other than fall in love with that woman” says Jayden pointing after her as he looks at Ji.  
Ji just shakes his head, “go and check on Mike, Emily may have a gift with a sword but she doesn’t like to hurt others. Make sure her good intentions haven’t smothered him or anything” says Ji.  
Jayden nods and walks inside, grabbing his sword as he does so.  
He sees Mike and Emily talking in the kitchen and no one looks any worse for wear, so Jayden continues past them to his own room. He hears the shower going and knows Evie is in there, so he settles on his bed and grabs a book.

The house was disturbed an hour later when the gap sensors go off.  
They race out of the house morphing as they do so and arrive in time to see the Nighlok blast people through the air.  
“Surprise” calls Jayden as he launches himself at the Nighlok.  
The Nighlok rolls to the side, “Samurai rangers” he huffs as he gets up. “Why are you here, I’ve been saying all the wrong things right” he adds.  
“Talking smack about people is not cool” replies Mike as he charges forwards.  
“I know something about you” says the Nighlok as he speeds in front of Mike, “you’re bike had training wheels until you were ten” he smirks.  
With a yell Mike is suddenly blasted backwards and crashes into the wall before dropping to the floor.  
“Mike” they all cry as Emily dashes over to him.  
“Mike are you okay?” she asks.  
“What did you say to him?” demands Mia.  
“And you blue ranger, you’re just boring, with a stick so far up your butt it’s a wonder you can sit down” says the Nighlok and Kevin is also blasted backwards.  
“Kevin” screams Mia before turning and trying to attack the Nighlok but he dodges, “lousy cook, it’s a miracle you haven’t killed someone” he says and Mia’s eyes widen before she too is sent flying backwards painfully.  
“I don’t get how he’s sending everyone flying, all he’s doing is saying mean things” says Emily as she stands up and Jayden and Evie move in front of her.  
“Keep your guard up, this one’s tricky” warns Jayden as she slides his disk onto his sword.  
“Come on, what tricks, I’m just telling the truth” smirks the Nighlok, “and if the truth hurts, then I’m good with that” he says as he speeds forwards stopping in front of Evie who tries to attack him but again he dodges, “and you black ranger, everybody will leave, just like she did, because you’re not good enough” he says.  
Evie’s heart stops for a moment and the next thing she knows she’s blasted backwards with such force that she’s thrown clear across the parking lot slamming into the wall on the other side, and everything goes black for her as she de-morphs and drops to the floor unconscious.  
“Evie” cries Jayden.  
“Can’t help her now, because you, you’re a liar, with a great big secret” says the Nighlok.  
Jayden freezes before he’s thrown backwards next to Mike.  
“Jayden” gasps Emily.   
Seeing everyone else on the floor Emily turns.  
“Now we’re down to one” smirks the Nighlok.  
“Your words won’t faze me” answers Emily. “You’re just a mean mouthed monster spouting nothing but nonsense, Jayden’s got nothing to hide” she yells as she attacks.  
“Nonsense, if my words weren’t true they wouldn’t hurt like they do. And here’s one to send you flying, airhead” laughs the Nighlok, but Emily is completely unfazed and continues her attack slashing the Nighlok across the chest.  
He continues to spout insults at her but Emily doesn’t falter continuing her attacks.  
“Why can’t he hurt her?” asks Mike in awe.  
The Nighlok disappears and the others pull themselves to their feet when Jayden looks around and his eyes widen in fear, “Evie” he realises and turns dashing across the parking lot to where she was still unconscious.  
Jayden drops next to her and pulls her into his arms, “Evie, baby, Evie, come on wake up” pleads Jayden shaking her the term of endearment slipping out without him thinking.  
“What did he do to her?” asks Mike as the others appear behind him.  
“The same as he did to the rest of us, except he had more things to use against her” sighs Jayden cupping her face.  
“Lets get her home” says Mia gently resting her hand on Jayden’s shoulder.  
They de-morph and Jayden lifts Evie into his arms, her body completely limp.  
As they arrive home Ji runs out, “what happened?” he asks looking Evie over.  
“The Nighlok we encountered, his bark turns into his bite” answers Kevin, “and he hit Evie badly” he adds.  
“Put her in her room” says Ji.  
Jayden nods and carries her through setting her down on the bed gently.  
Ji checks her pulse and her breathing, “all seems fine, I’m afraid we’ll have to let Evie recharge on her own and wake up when her body feels it’s ready” sighs Ji, “come, we must decide how to handle this” he says ushering the others out, Jayden shooting a last lingering look at Evie before he follows the others out and they settle in the main room.  
“That Nighlok is a bully, he likes to hurt people’s feelings. He channels mental pain and turns it into physical pain” explains Ji.  
“He caught me off-guard, it won’t work again” assures Mia.  
“Listen I may have had training wheels, but I didn’t need them” insists Mike.  
“And I’m a good cook right?” asks Mia.  
“Uh yeah” replies Mike while everyone else agrees.  
“Am I boring to you guys?” asks Kevin.  
“You’re extremely disciplined and orderly Kevin. It’s a great quality for a samurai” assures Jayden.  
“Yeah, you’re right, it is” nods Kevin with a smile.  
“What did he say to Evie to hurt her that badly?” asks Mike looking at Jayden who shares a look with Ji.  
“It’s not my place to say” replies Jayden knowing Evie would not thank him for sharing her history with the others without her permission. He had to restrain the urge to go and check on her again as he glanced towards her bedroom door.   
“Emily was the only one who wasn’t effected. That Nighlok knew exactly how to hurt us, why couldn’t he hurt her?” asks Mike.  
“Maybe Emily has a special power” smiles Ji.  
“It’s nothing great like that. I was teased and called names as a kid. It made me sad. But my sister told me to just pretend like the person teasing me wasn’t saying anything. And it really worked. So when the Nighlok said those things to me, it was like he didn’t even say them” explains Emily.  
“Then why are you always putting yourself down? It makes no sense, unless you really think that about yourself” points out Mike and Jayden just knew if Evie were she’d have punched him for that comment, especially as he watched Emily’s face fall.  
“Well, no, but” she trails off uncertainly.  
“Mike” groans Kevin.  
“I’m sorry” apologises Emily as she turns and runs out of the room.  
“Mike, the Nighlok can’t hurt her feelings but you can” scolds Mia.  
“Oh man” groans Mike as he realises what he said.  
“Go and apologise, and maybe think before you speak next time” suggests Jayden.  
Mike nods and walks outside.  
“I’m going to go and check on Evie” says Jayden standing up and heading down to Evie’s room.  
He steps inside and finds her exactly how he left her, still unconscious.  
Sighing Jayden walks over and sits down next to her, brushing her hair from her face he looks at her, “it’s not true Evie. You’re the strongest person I know, you can’t let some Nighlok bully keep you down, I will never leave you and you are good enough, you’re so much more than just good enough. Don’t let him win” he says.  
“We both know it’s not that easy” says Ji as he walks and shuts the door behind him.  
“I know, he told her that everyone would leave her, just like she did, and that she wasn’t good enough” sighs Jayden.  
“Evie still has the same insecurities she’s had since she came. True pain that the Nighlok could turn into such a powerful blow against her” reminds Ji.  
“It’s not fair, she’s spent so long overcoming this, what if this Nighlok brings it all back. What if this time we can’t help her?” asks Jayden in concern.  
Ji walks over and rests his hand on Jayden’s shoulder, “Evie is stronger than that, she has overcome this before and she will do it again. She is the strongest person we know, and I have no doubt once she wakes, she will not let this Nighlok bring everything back again” assures Ji, “and we won’t let it” he adds.  
Jayden sighs and nods taking Evie’s hand, “please wake up” he says.  
“She will, when she is ready” soothes Ji, “but until then you will have to face this Nighlok without Evie” he says gently.  
As if on cue the gap sensors sound, “damn it” swears Jayden.  
“Go, do what you can and remember words only have as much power as you give them” reminds Ji, “I’ll stay with Evie” he adds.  
Jayden nods and leans down kissing Evie’s forehead, the fox zord running up his arm before jumping into his pocket. Jayden turns and runs out of the room and together the five of them race off to take down the Nighlok. Jayden wasn’t about to let him hurt anyone else the way he had Evie.  
They find him terrorising people outside the mall.  
“Anyone ever tell you you’re a bully?” asks Mia.  
“Nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me” answers the Nighlok.  
“Samuraiser, go, go samurai” they call as they morph.  
“Samurai forever” they call as they finish morphing.  
“More like forever heartbroken” laughs the Nighlok. “I know the truth about you and I’m really going to let you have it, just like I did to your pathetic black ranger” he sneers.  
“You should never underestimate a samurai” replies Emily.  
“Yeah, your sneaky tricks won’t work on us again” agrees Mia.  
“We’re onto you, and we’re ready for whatever you throw at us” nods Kevin.  
The Nighlok speeds in front of Kevin, “really, Mentors little pet, you’re never happy unless you’re kissing someone’s ass” smirks the Nighlok.  
Kevin gasps and is suddenly thrown backwards but at least this time its not as far or as powerful.  
“Kev, don’t let him get to you” reminds Mike.  
“This isn’t good” sighs Jayden.  
“Lets find the mute button on this guy” agrees Mia.  
“Go away weaklings my business is with the yellow ranger” warns the Nighlok.  
“Who me? Give it your best shot” retorts Emily.  
“My moogers will keep the rest of you busy” says the Nighlok as the moogers appear all around them separating Emily from the other rangers.  
Emily just narrows her eyes, “your turn dummy” she says as she launches her attack, once again not feeling any effect from the insults that he throws at her.  
“Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me” recites Emily as she sends the Nighlok rolling backwards.  
“You can’t ignore my insults forever” argues the Nighlok.  
“Wrong again” answers Emily as she continues to attack.  
“I don’t think so, after all you’ll never be as good as your sister” sneers the Nighlok.  
Emily freezes for a moment, and she feels some of her strength leave her before trying to continue her attack.  
“Uh oh, you’re losing steam” taunts the Nighlok.  
“Emily, out of the way” yells Mike as he rushes over. “I’ve got a point to make” he says, “forest spear, leaf storm” he calls sending it at the Nighlok while Emily rolls out of the way.  
Mike uses the moment to get behind the Nighlok and keep hold of him, “now Em” he calls.  
“With pleasure, you’re done hurting me, my friends or anyone else dumbass” smirks Emily as she pulls out her samuraiser, “symbol power, stone” says Emily as the rocks fly towards the Nighlok landing his mouth and stopping him from talking.  
“Not so good without your pie hole” laughs Mike as he high fives Emily.  
The Nighlok tries to talk but can’t around the stones.  
“I’ve got nothing nice to say to you, so let’s call it a day” decides Emily, “spin sword, earth symbol, strike” she smiles and sends a giant wave of power right at the Nighlok knocking him to the ground and dealing an almost devastating blow.  
“Jayden, he’s all yours” she smiles as she looks at him.  
“Thanks, this one is for Evie” he says as he pulls out the beetle disk and the fire smasher transforms each one loading their power disks in. It wouldn’t be as powerful given they were lacking Evie’s disk, but it would certainly be enough.  
“Cannon blast” smirks Jayden as he sends the blast at the Nighlok.  
Once again he grows to his second life.  
“I’m so over this, lets get this asshole” says Mia.  
Each one activates their zords.  
“But what about Evie’s?” asks Mike in concern.  
Jayden pulls out the fox zord, “time to take down the butthead who hurt Evie, you good with that?” asks Jayden.  
The next thing they know the fox zord has grown and is fitting into its place in the megazord.   
“That’s my girl” smiles Jayden.  
Emily deals a few blows to the Nighlok herself before Jayden activates the beetle zord and they take the Nighlok out once and for all.  
As he drops to the floor and disappears Emily collapses, her strength leaving her.  
Mike catches her, “no, come on Em, we did it, wake up” he says shaking her gently as she de-morphs.  
“Let’s get her back to the house, she’s exhausted” says Jayden.  
They all head home, Mike giving Emily a piggy back.  
“Emily said she was fine but I guess the Nighloks words hurt her after all” sighs Mia.  
“She hid it well, everyone has something they don’t want to hear” replies Jayden thinking of Evie.  
“She was incredible, the way she fought of that Nighlok. It rocked, she was a badass” smiles Mike.  
“Evie would’ve been proud” agrees Jayden.  
Suddenly a soft tinkling tune reaches them, “I’d know that sound anywhere, I love ice cream trucks” beams Mia.  
“Better than a gap sensor” agrees Mike.  
“Did someone say ice cream?” asks Emily excitedly perking up from her spot-on Mike’s back.  
“Ha so ice cream is the trick” smiles Mike.  
“We got to catch up with that truck” says Kevin.  
They laugh and race after everyone grabbing an ice cream, Jayden gets a strawberry for himself and a chocolate to take back to Evie.  
They head back to the house and Ji greets them at the door, “well done, and I’m not the only one who wants to say it” he smiles.  
Jayden’s eyes widen and he races past Ji into Evie’s room where he finds her stood up and shrugging on her jacket.  
“You’re okay” he smiles in relief.  
Evie turns and smiles, “I’m okay, sorry I missed it all though” apologises Evie.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for” promises Jayden.  
Evie’s eye catches the ice cream in his hand, “that for me?” she asks.  
“You think I’d get ice cream and not bring you some. That is not a mistake anyone makes twice” teases Jayden as he hands it to her.  
Evie smiles, “you’re definitely the best boyfriend ever” she says leaning up and kissing him softly before pulling back.  
“We can talk later, right now you need to hear how good Emily was” smiles Jayden.  
“Now that is definitely something I want to hear” nods Evie as they walk out into the main part of the house.  
“Hey you’re awake” smiles Mia as she walks forwards and hugs her.  
“I’m awake” smiles Evie before she hugs Emily, “and I hear you were quite the badass” she adds.  
“I did what I could” replies Emily.  
“You did so much more than that by the sound of it” corrects Evie, “never sell yourself short Em” she adds.  
Emily smiles, “I’ll do my best” she promises.  
“Good” nods Evie as she continues to munch her ice cream.   
At that moment the fox zord flies out of Jayden’s pocket and lands on Evie’s shoulder nuzzling against her.  
“Hey there, you missed me huh” says Evie.  
The fox licks her face before curling up on her shoulder.  
“Missed you too” replies Evie.

Later that evening Evie was sat outside in the garden in the fading light.  
“Hey, are you okay?” asks Emily as she walks up to her.  
“It’s complicated, we don’t all have your resilience Em” says Evie with a half-smile.  
“I heard what the Nighlok said to you, but I didn’t understand it” says Emily gently sitting down next to her. “You’re one of the best I’ve ever seen, how could ever not be good enough. You’re a badass and not just some of the time, every time. I hope I’m half as good as you” assures Emily.  
“If he’d just said that it might not have been so bad. It was the other part that got me” admits Evie.  
“Who was the she, he was talking about? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too, but I hate the fact someone did something that upset you so much to do that kind of damage” offers Emily.  
Evie sighs and looks out at the sunset. “You remember when you asked on the first day how Jayden and I knew each other, and he said my parents were gone and I’d lived here since I was eight?” asks Evie.  
“Mhm” nods Emily.  
“Well I’m going to assume everyone thought gone meant dead, which is why no one asked me anything else” says Evie.  
“You mean they’re not dead?” asks Emily.  
“My dad is dead, he died when I was 7, an accident. He wasn’t the black ranger though, that was my mother. And my mother, my mother, well at last check wasn’t even close to dead” admits Evie.  
“Then why are you here? And, where is she?” asks Emily in confusion.  
“I don’t know where she is” explains Evie. “And I am here because she dumped me on Ji’s doorstep when I was 8. Left my bags handed over the fox zord and said that she wanted nothing more to do with me, or with the samurai way of life. And if Ji wanted a black samurai ranger for this generation then he’d better raise and train me himself, because she was done letting me be an anchor around her neck, a tether to this world that she hated and wanted nothing more to do with” answers Evie blinking back the tears that flooded her eyes. “I haven’t seen or heard from her since she left me crying in the driveway of this house, screaming for her not leave me. And that is when she told me that I was the biggest mistake of her life, before walking out of the gates and out of my life for good” finishes Evie as a tear slide down her cheek as she looks down.  
Emily’s heart breaks for Evie, “that’s horrible, what the hell is wrong with your mother for her to say that to you, for her to hurt you like that? And how could you be a mistake not only are you a samurai ranger but you’re an amazing person” assures Evie.  
“Sometimes I wonder on that” admits Evie.  
Emily throws her arms around her hugging her close, “well don’t, you are amazing, as a samurai and as a person. You’re smart and confident and pretty, and you don’t take crap from anyone. Your mother was the one with something wrong with her, not you” promises Emily.  
Evie sighs and sinks into the hug letting the smaller girl comfort her, the natural exuberance and joy that Emily emanated helping to soothe some of the edges that the Nighlok had dug up in her heart.  
“Thank you” murmurs Evie.  
“Anytime” replies Emily, “you’re family now, and I protect my family” smiles Emily.  
Evie smiles and pulls back to look at her wiping her eyes, “I don’t doubt it, I’m just sorry I didn’t get to see it today. You’ll just have to show me again next time” says Evie.  
“I’ll do my best” assures Emily.  
“I don’t doubt it” replies Evie.  
“I won’t say anything to the others either” says Emily.  
“You won’t?” asks Evie.  
“No, this isn’t my story to tell, its yours. So I won’t say anything, and if you decide to tell the others then I’ll help however I can” answers Emily.  
“Thanks” says Evie.  
“Always, I might be a bad liar, but I’m good at keeping secrets” nods Emily before looking at Evie again, “why did she hate this life?” she asks.  
Evie sighs, “my mother is like you Em, she is a younger sibling, initially never destined to take up the mantle. But unlike you she was nowhere near as good or as dedicated about it when the time came. She did it because she had to and she made it abundantly clear that she hated that fact” answers Evie.  
“What happened to her older sibling?” asks Emily.  
“Her older brother, my uncle, he was in a car accident that left him paralysed from the waist down, with no chance of recovery. And with that his ability to take up the ranger mantle was gone. It fell to my mother, and she didn’t like that. She was already living her life and she resented having to give it up. I don’t know what the final straw was for her, but she finally decided she’d have enough, she’d only had me out of obligation to continue the samurai line. Eventually I guess she decided she was done with it all, and that included with me” replies Evie.  
“And your uncle, why couldn’t he have looked after you?” asks Emily knowing her auntie would’ve taken her and Serena in, in a heartbeat.  
“He killed himself not long after the final battle, he suffered from quite bad depression apparently” sighs Evie.  
Emily feels tears flood her eyes and she hugs Evie again, “I’m sorry” she says, “she was a monster, and you’re ten times the person she was” she adds.  
Evie just smiles and hugs her back, “thanks” she says.  
“Come on, come inside and play a game with me, or better yet you can show Mia and I this impressive shoe collection you have” suggests Emily taking her hand and standing up.  
“Alright, for the hero of the day” laughs Evie as she lets Emily pull her inside.  
“Mia, come here, Evie’s going to show us her shoe collection” beams Emily.  
Mia jumps up and joins them and Evie lets them pull her into her room.  
“Okay, most of them are in here” says Evie as she hits a button under her bed and the draws either side and at the end shoot out revealing multiple sets of shoes and boots.  
“The bigger boots are hanging in the wardrobe” explains Evie pointing to it.  
“Wow, I am loving this” gasps Mia as she looks through Evie’s heel collection.  
“Oh my god when do you even wear these?” asks Emily as she pulls out the set of thigh high boots.  
“I find occasions” replies Evie with a smile.  
She looks up and sees Jayden in the doorway of the bathroom with a smile on his face, he looks at her questioningly and she nods before returning the smile.  
“Wow no wonder mentor said you didn’t need more” says Emily as she looks through the boots some more.  
“She doesn’t but she’ll still buy them” chuckles Jayden.  
“This is a really nifty way to store them though” compliments Mia.  
“Ji got the bed for her once he got tired of tripping over all the different shoes” explains Jayden.  
“Good thinking though” says Emily.  
“Very, saved me a lot of space” nods Evie.  
“And you’ve got so many leather jackets” notes Emily as she looks through them, “red ones, black ones, purple ones, brown ones. I mean wow” says Emily.  
“Boots and leather jackets, my signature items” smiles Evie.  
“Your obsession more like” retorts Jayden.  
“Hey this is a girl happy zone where we appreciate shoes and other clothes, if you’re going to harsh the vibes you need to go elsewhere” warns Emily sticking her head out of the wardrobe and pointing a heeled boot at Jayden.  
“I concur” nods Mia.  
“Me too” smirks Evie.  
“Alright a guy can tell when he isn’t wanted” says Jayden shaking his head.  
“Don’t forget, you’re doing the dishes” reminds Evie.  
“Like you’d let me forget” calls Jayden as he shuts the door behind him and the girls continue to talk shoes and jackets and other things until the moon has risen high in the sky.

As night fell Ji sticks his head into Evie’s room, and he smiles at what he finds.  
The three were all asleep on Evie’s bed, and he snorts with laughter when he notes Emily and Mia were both clutching a pair of what he knew were Evie’s shoes.  
Evie was lying along the bottom of the bed, Emily’s head was resting on Evie’s stomach, while Mia was using Emily’s thighs as a pillow, they looked absolutely adorable, not that Ji would ever say that to them while they were awake. Evie had come to dislike the word adorable and Ji had taken great pains not to use it when describing her.  
And while it was tempting to leave the three as they were they might regret it in the morning.  
He walks back into the living room where Mike was playing a video game, while Kevin and Jayden were both reading.  
“I’m going to need some help with the girls” he says.  
“What’s wrong?” asks Jayden.  
“Nothing, though I’d rather not disturb them, so I might need help getting them back to their own beds” explains Ji.  
The three stand up and follow Ji all peering through the door and each one smiles.  
“Okay that’s adorable” whispers Mike.  
“Do not ever use that word around Evie” warns Jayden.  
“She hates it” confirms Ji.  
“In general?” asks Mike.  
“No just to describe her” answers Jayden.  
“Good to know” nods Kevin.  
“Mike if you can get Emily, and Kevin if you can take Mia, Jayden can get Evie settled” says Ji.  
The boys nod and each one picks up one of the girls. Mike and Kevin carry Emily and Mia back to their rooms with ease, both girls continuing to clutch the pairs of shoes in their hands.  
“Why do they have shoes?” asks Kevin.  
“I’ll bet Evie told them they could pick a pair to borrow” replies Jayden, “she’s so happy to have more shoe fanatics to talk too” he adds.  
“God help us all” says Ji.  
They set the girls down in their beds each one having changed into their pyjamas earlier.  
Kevin found Mia slept like the dead, given she didn’t even stir as he put her onto her bed and pulled the covers over her, and he actually checked she was still breathing before walking out.  
Mike however found the fact Emily immediately tried to cuddle him adorable, “you smell nice” she murmurs.  
“Thanks Em” chuckles Mike as he sets her down on her bed and her arms wrap around her teddy bear as she hugs it close, then proceeding to cuddle the covers as Mike pulled them over her.  
“Night Em” he smiles.  
“Good night” she murmurs her eyes half opening and giving him a sleepy smile before closing them again and she was instantly asleep.  
With a smile Mike turned off the light and shut the door behind him.  
Jayden pulls back the covers before lifting Evie up and setting her down, as he pulls back she grabs his hand, “stay” she murmurs.  
“I’ll be right back” promises Jayden gently.  
Evie nods and lets go of his hand.  
He says good night to Mike, Kevin and Ji before walking into his room and quickly getting ready for bed before he walks through the bathroom and climbs in next to Evie, wrapping his arm around as she spoons against him.  
“You look like you had fun” notes Jayden.  
“It was nice” smiles Evie.  
“Glad you had fun” replies Jayden.  
“I told Emily, about my mom” murmurs Evie.  
“She heard what the Nighlok said” nods Jayden.  
Evie sighs, “she did, it felt kind of good to tell her, she said what you do” she adds.  
“Then I’m definitely in the majority, but let’s forget about that. She’s not worth your thoughts” soothes Jayden.  
“I know” replies Evie.  
“I see you lent some shoes” notes Jayden.  
“I did, but not the red stilettos” assures Evie, “I know you like those” she says.  
“I like them on you, and nothing else” smirks Jayden brushing her hair aside and kissing her neck.  
“Oh I’m aware” replies Evie with a smirk of her own.  
“But as long as no one else is wearing them but you, that’s fine” says Jayden.  
“As if I’d ever let anyone else wear my red stilettos” says Evie.  
“As if indeed” smiles Jayden, “because no one would make them look as good as you” he flirts.  
Evie giggles and glances over her shoulder at him, “no, no they would not” she agrees.  
Jayden laces his hand with Evie’s kissing the back of it, “you seem happier now” he notes.  
“I like having the others here” admits Evie. “Emily was really sweet today and Mia was lovely too” she says.  
“I’m glad, I like having Mike and Kevin around too” agrees Jayden.  
“Emily said I was family” says Evie rolling onto her other side so she was looking at Jayden.  
Jayden cups her face, “and?” he prompts.  
“It felt good” she says.  
“I’m glad, because a team can become like a family, and I think I’m starting to think of them that way too” admits Jayden.  
“Good” smiles Evie.  
“But none of them will ever mean as much as you, and I will never, ever leave you” promises Jayden.  
“I know you won’t” nods Evie.  
“Don’t ever doubt it” pleads Jayden.  
“I won’t” assures Evie before sighing.  
“Why do I sense a but coming?” asks Jayden.  
“When I told Emily earlier, she asked where my mom was and I realised I have no idea if she’s even still alive. And it got me thinking, that maybe I’d like to know” admits Evie looking at Jayden hesitantly.  
“You want to find your mother?” clarifies Jayden.  
“I do, not to talk to her or anything, but just to know, you know. She’s this giant question mark. And I feel like maybe I want the answer” explains Evie.  
“Are you sure about this Evie, when Ji asked you when you turned 18 you said you didn’t. Graphically” reminds Jayden.  
“I know, but the Nighlok just reminded me of it all. And I don’t like not knowing, I’ve told Emily and eventually I’ll tell the others too. And when they ask I don’t want to say I don’t know. I want to know what she did with her life after she abandoned me and this one” replies Evie.  
Jayden sighs, “I don’t like it, because I think this is only going hurt you. But if this is what you want then I’ll back you, a hundred percent. Whatever you need” promises Jayden.  
“Thank you” smiles Evie.  
“Always” promises Jayden kissing her forehead, “any more bombs you want to drop on me?” he asks.  
“No, that was it” assures Evie.  
“We can talk to Ji and he can reach out to Tommy for you” says Jayden.  
“I’ll do it tomorrow” nods Evie.  
Jayden just nods and tucks her head underneath his chin holding her close, “I love you” he says.  
“Love you too” replies Evie as she snuggles against him, and the two let sleep claim them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise for the size of this chapter, but given its content and layout, there really was no way I could see to feasibly break it up, in a way that would make sense. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 11

The next morning Evie was eating her breakfast when the phone rang.  
“I got it” calls Mike.  
He picks it up, “hello” he answers.  
“Hi, is Evie there?” asks a voice with a hint of an accent.  
“Uh sure, who’s calling?” ask Mike in confusion.  
“Kat” answers the woman.  
“Uh Evie, someone called Kat on the phone for you” calls Mike.  
Evie grabs her coffee and walks out of the kitchen taking the phone, “thanks” she says. “Hey Kat, how’s things?” she asks as she sits down.  
“All good here, Tommy’s taken JJ out for a father son day, so I figured I’d call up and see how you were. I see you have a team now, what are they like?” asks Kat.  
Evie looks up at Mike, “hang on Kat” she says before lowering the phone, “thanks Mike, you can go now” says Evie making a shooing motion.  
Mike turns and walks off still confused.  
Evie puts the phone back to her ear, “sorry had to get rid of Mike he was being nosey” explains Evie.  
“Which one’s he?” asks Kat.  
“Green” replies Evie.  
“Ah, of course, the greens are always clueless” agrees Kat.  
“Yep, so you’ve been keeping track of us then?” asks Evie.  
“Of course, you’ve been kicking some major bad guy butt” smiles Kat. “How’s that been?” she asks.  
The penny drops for Evie, “Ji called you didn’t he” she guesses.  
“He did, so how are you?” asks Kat.  
“I’m okay, really. The Nighlok got all of us he just hit me a little harder than the rest of us” replies Evie, “but don’t worry I’m not letting it get to me, promise” assures Evie.  
“Good, because whatever he told you, it might be a worry but that doesn’t make it true” reminds Kat.  
“I know, thanks for calling though” says Evie.  
“Anytime, so tell me about your new team then” prompts Kat.  
“Well you’ve sort of met Mike, like I said he’s green. Not overly serious but he does the job when he needs too. Bit of a jokester, Mr I’m so cool kind of thing, who puts his foot in his mouth, like a lot” explains Evie.  
“Hmm, there’s always one, sounds a bit like Rocky” nods Kat.  
“Then you have Kevin, he’s blue, super dedicated, and I mean like uber level of dedication. Nothing matters more than being samurai and doing our duty, you know the type” says Evie.  
“Yep, reminds me of how Ashley described Andros initially” chuckles Kat.  
“And then you have Emily, she’s yellow and so sweet. She’s like the nicest person ever, with this whole adorable innocence thing going on. She’s a younger sister to the girl who was meant to be the yellow samurai. But she more than held her own, I like her a lot” smiles Evie.  
“And lastly” prompts Kat.  
“Lastly the one you want to know about, Mia, our pink. She’s really nice too, gives kind of a mom vibe you know. Looks after everyone, but she’s not the best cook, but she loves to do it, so we’re trying to nicely prevent her getting near the kitchen” explains Evie quietly. “She’s hoping for her prince charming and the perfect family and stuff once we finish our fight. She and Emily were both very impressed with my shoe collection” adds Evie.  
“Your shoe collection is very impressive” agrees Kat, “so you’re liking having more girls around?” asks Kat.  
“Yeah its nice, I love Jayden and Ji is great but, it got a little too male if that makes sense” explains Evie.  
“Oh you don’t need to tell me, I think I’d have throttled Tommy, Zack and Rocky if it weren’t for Aisha and then Tanya” nods Kat knowingly. “Sometimes you just need another girl” she agrees.  
“Yep, its good though” assures Evie.  
“Well I’m glad, and I’m glad you’re okay too. Remember you can call me anytime, day or night” promises Kat.  
“I know, thank you” smiles Evie before biting her lip.  
“What?” asks Kat sensing Evie wanted to say something.  
“One thing the Nighlok did bring up, well I told Emily everything afterwards, and she asked where my mom was, and I said I didn’t care. But the thing is, I think maybe I want to know, not to see her or anything but just to know” explains Evie.  
“I can understand that, it’s a big question mark in your life. Do you want me to talk to Tommy? See what he can find out for you?” offers Kat.  
“If you wouldn’t mind, I just, I know it might not help or anything, but I just, I think I want to know. Or at least know I have the option” admits Evie.  
“I completely get that, I’ll talk to him tonight, have you told Jayden or Ji that you’re looking?” asks Kat.  
“I told Jayden last night, and I’ll talk to Ji today, but Ji said when I turned 18 it was my decision if I wanted to know” replies Evie.  
“And it is, you’re an adult, and you have every right to know about her” agrees Kat.  
“Do you think it’s a bad idea?” asks Evie.  
“I think it might reopen this wound for you, but I also know that while you don’t know, it will niggle at the back of your mind. And you’ve never been one who doesn’t like having all the information. So if this is what you want then I will support you through this, however you need me too” promises Kat.  
“Thanks” smiles Evie.  
“Always” assures Kat.  
“You’re the best Kat” says Evie.  
“As I tell Tommy on a regular basis” smiles Kat.  
Evie laughs, “can you give me a call later when you’ve spoken to him?” asks Evie.  
“Of course, take care of yourself Evie, and that handsome red ranger of yours” smiles Kat.  
“Hey you’ve got your own, and a white, and a green and a black” reminds Evie.  
“All in one very handsome package” agrees Kat.  
“On that we definitely agree, talk to you later” smiles Evie.  
“Bye Evie” replies Kat as she hangs up.  
She walks out of the room and sees Mike, Kevin, Mia and Emily looking at her curiously.  
“What?” she asks.  
“I thought we had the no contact rule” says Kevin.  
“We do, for family who the Nighlok could use against us. I’d love to see a Nighlok try and take on Kat, or Tommy” snorts Evie.  
“Why?” asks Mia.  
“Because Tommy and Kat are former rangers themselves, Tommy was a member of the original team” explains Jayden as he walks in.  
“Other rangers?” asks Emily.  
“Yeah there’s lots of them, we might’ve been doing it for generations but Tommy and his team were our age when they were first called to defend the Earth from Rita Repulsa and her evil alien goons” replies Evie.  
“Yeah there are multiple teams, we’re just the ones who’s bad guys keep coming back” nods Mike.  
“So what rangers were they?” asks Mia.  
“Tommy is original green mighty morphin, white mighty morphin, red zeo, first red turbo and black dino thunder” lists Evie.  
“And Kat is the second pink mighty morphin, pink zeo, and first pink turbo” finishes Jayden.  
“Wow, that’s a lot of colours and teams” says Emily, “he sounds rainbowriffic” she smiles.  
“I like that one Em, and ironically both started out evil thanks to Rita” adds Evie.  
“Who started out evil?” asks Ji.  
“Oh Kat called, we were just explaining who she and Tommy are” answers Evie.  
“Yes Tommy is an exceptional ranger and an exceptional mentor and fighter. And a good friend” smiles Ji.  
“So you’re know other rangers?” asks Mike looking at the three of them.  
“Tommy and Kat are the only ones we know really well and see or speak to with any regularity” replies Evie. “We met then when we were younger, Kat’s kind of a big sister” she adds.  
“And they both spent time at the Ninja Wind academy, trained with three of the ninja rangers” adds Ji.  
Both Evie and Jayden share a smile at that, “yeah they were, very helpful” agrees Evie.  
“Very” nods Jayden.  
“Any other ones?” asks Mia.  
“We don’t know them no, but Ji knows a couple and Tommy knows all of them” answers Evie.  
“Wow, you have some cool friends Ji” nods Mike looking impressed.  
“I have lots of cool friends, and a number of contacts who aid the samurai rangers in many ways” replies Ji.  
“Logical” nods Kevin.  
“How is Kat?” asks Ji.  
“Good, she said Tommy and JJ were out for a father, son day” replies Evie.  
“They have a kid?” asks Kevin.  
“Oh yeah, lots of the former rangers do” nods Evie.  
“That’s so sweet, a real fairy story” smiles Mia dreamily, “they fight together, save the world together, get married and have kids” she sighs.  
“I suppose its romantic when you put it like that” admits Jayden.  
“Anyway, Ji I’ve got something I want to run by you, if that’s okay” says Evie.  
“Of course” nods Ji as the two walk out of the kitchen and into Ji’s office.  
“What can I do for you?” asks Ji.  
“I know you called Kat to get her to talk to me” says Evie pointedly.  
Ji sighs, “I thought perhaps you’d appreciate talking to someone who is more impartial. And as you said you have become very close to Kat” explains Ji.  
“I get it. It actually gave me the chance to talk to her about something that I wanted to do” says Evie.  
“Oh, and that would be?” asks Ji.  
“You remember when I turned 18 you asked me if I wanted to find out about my mother?” asks Evie.  
“I do, you said you didn’t. Quite colourfully” says Ji.  
“Well, Emily heard what the Nighlok said to me yesterday, and I told her about my mom and everything. And she asked me where she was, and it occurred to me, I have no idea if my mom is even still alive. And like Kat said, I don’t like not having all the information. So, I asked her to talk to Tommy about it for me, but I wanted to let you know” explains Evie.  
“If this is what you want Evie then I will support your decision, but are you sure this is what you want, that this is something you wish to know, because you don’t know what they will find” reminds Ji gently.  
“I need to know Ji, I don’t want it to be a question mark anymore. I want to know where my mother is and what she’s doing” says Evie firmly.  
Ji nods, “then that is what we will do. I assume Tommy will call back later?” he asks.  
“Kat said he would” nods Evie.  
“Then we can discuss it then, have you told Jayden?” asks Ji.  
“I told him last night, he’s not exactly a fan, but he says he’s behind me. And you did say it was my decision” replies Evie.  
“And it is, you have every right to know what Nia has been doing and where she is. I take it you are not looking for a reconciliation though?” asks Ji.  
“I have no interest in ever reconciling with Nia, I just want to know” answers Evie.  
“Very well then, that is what we will do” says Ji. “Do any of the others know?” he asks.  
“Only Emily and she said she won’t say anything to anyone” assures Evie.  
“Alright, then for now we’ll keep this to ourselves” promises Ji.  
“Thanks” says Evie.  
Ji nods and rests his hand on her shoulder, “for the record, you are twice the ranger and twice the person she ever was” smiles Ji.  
“Thanks” smiles Evie.  
“Go and get ready to train” urges Ji.  
Evie nods and walks out of his office.  
Ji sits down on the edge of his desk with a sigh, and picks up the picture that sat front and centre of it.  
It was Jayden and Evie both aged 8, the first Christmas they’d had after Evie had joined them.   
Jayden had his arms wrapped around Evie and both had large grins on their faces.  
“I hope this doesn’t backfire” he sighs. Even now over a decade later Ji knew Evie still occasionally woke from nightmares about it.  
But it was her choice, and he’d support that.

Evie heads back to her room to change and finds Emily sat on her bed.  
“Hey Em” she says.  
“I caught the back-end of your conversation with your friend Kat. I’m sorry I really didn’t meant to eavesdrop, you’re really going to look for her?” asks Emily.  
“I need to know Em, I don’t even know if she’s still alive” replies Evie.  
Emily bites her lips for a moment before standing up and hugging Evie, “okay, let me know if I can help” she says, “or if you just need to talk, or a hug, I give good hugs” she adds.  
“You do” agrees Evie with a smile as she pulls back.  
“So you said Kat is like your big sister?” asks Emily.  
“She is, yeah. Ji knew he’d have to call in some female help eventually. So when I needed to go bra shopping aged 11, Kat took me, and she’s just this really warm person you know. She’s helped me a lot over the years, whenever I need a woman’s opinion you know, the sort of things you usual got to a mom or a big sister for” explains Evie.  
“Well then I hope I get to meet her” smiles Emily.  
“She’ll like you Em, she’ll like you a lot, then again I don’t think anyone could not like you” smiles Evie.  
“Lots of people in school didn’t, they teased me a lot, its why I wasn’t so hurt by the Nighlok. Because my big sister told me not to let it affect me, and she said that I just needed to pretend they never said anything. Big sisters can be the best thing” says Emily.  
“Yeah, they can” agrees Evie. “Just let me change so we can train” she says as she grabs her training uniform and nips into the bathroom, emerging a moment later pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.  
“Can I train with you today?” asks Emily, “cause you have some really cool moves and I want to make sure I don’t let the team down, and you’re really good” says Emily.  
“Of course I’ll try train with you, give Jayden a chance to put Mike on his ass a few times” smiles Evie.  
Emily smiles and the two walk out into the garden where the others are gathered.  
“Hey Ji, Emily asked if she could train with my today, is that okay?” asks Evie.  
“Of course, you all need to train against different opponents” nods Ji.  
“Great” smiles Evie as she grabs the training swords and throws Emily hers.  
Emily catches it and takes up her stance.  
“Show me what you got” says Evie.  
Emily launches forwards and the two begin to train, it was clear Evie was better, but Emily was able to hold her own. And Evie was still able to help her.  
“Evie seems in good spirits” notes Ji.  
“She told you then” says Jayden.  
“She did” nods Ji, “what do you think?” he asks.  
“It’s her choice and when Evie sets her mind to something, there is nothing anyone can do to dissuade her” replies Jayden.  
“But you don’t like the idea” assumes Ji.  
“I don’t want to give Nia any chance to do any more damage to Evie. Even indirectly” answers Jayden.  
“Tommy will vet the information first, and if he can he’ll try and spare her anything too painful” assures Ji, “besides Evie has the right to know, if we don’t help her, she’ll do it on her own” reminds Ji.  
“I know, just keep me in the loop if Tommy says anything” says Jayden.  
“I will” nods Ji.  
Jayden picks ups his own sword, “come on Mike, lets see if you’ve been practicing” says Jayden.

As training winds down Emily gets up from where Evie had knocked her down and leans on her sword, “okay, you’re seriously good, and you don’t even look like you broke a sweat” notes Emily.  
“I’ve had a bit more practice and also I had a very different training partner” answers Evie.  
“How do you mean?” asks Emily.  
“Jayden got bigger and stronger in ways I couldn’t match. Don’t get me wrong I’m probably stronger than your average girl, but it still didn’t match his, so I started to compensate with how I fight. You remember how Jayden called it tricky?” asks Evie.  
Emily nods, “I see why, I couldn’t tell what you were going to do” says Emily.  
“And that is how I beat him, I’m smaller and I’m faster than he is, but my hits don’t pack as much of a punch, so I need to get more in to have the same impact as just one of his hits had on me. And I had a better chance if he couldn’t block my hits, so I mix things up” explains Evie, “what you need to do is figure out what works for you Em, and you’re fighting style will vary depending on the opponent. Do you think the same way fighting Mia as you do with Mike?” asks Evie.  
“No” replies Emily, “but how do I figure out what works for me?” asks Emily.  
“Same way I did, with practice and letting others help as well” smiles Evie, “that’s what this is for” she adds gesturing around them.  
Emily smiles, “that makes sense actually” she nods.  
“I do try and make sense when I dispense my occasional pearls of wisdom” laughs Evie.  
They head back inside and Evie walks into her room, stopping at her dresser she looks at one of the pictures on it.  
It was her, Jayden, Hunter, Dustin, Tori and Cam who had been dragged into the picture by Dustin.  
She picks it up and smiles, that week had done so much more than Ji even realised.  
She sits down on the bed still looking at the picture and thinks back.

_They get out of the truck their bags slung over their shoulders as they look around.  
“Guess its not just samurai who like to tuck themselves away” notes Evie looking around.  
“They have a lot more to hide than we do” says Ji.  
Jayden and Evie look around impressed as they walk up the stairs and see an older man waiting for them.  
Ji walks up to Sensei Kanoi with a smile, “thank for having us, I thought it might do my samurai good to try their skills against someone other than each other” says Ji.  
“It is an honour and joy to have you with us Ji, it has been too long” smiles Kanoi. “And it is understandable why you would wish to diversify their training, I imagine after so many years they know each other’s technique and skills better than anyone else” nods Kanoi.  
“They do, and perhaps spending time with others closer to their own age may benefit as well, or rather those who understand their burden” adds Ji.  
“Of course” agrees Kanoi. “I’ve asked the former ninja rangers to help out, though none of their elements match it may challenge both of them” he adds.  
“Indeed” nods Ji turning to look at Evie and Jayden who had stopped behind him.  
“This is Sensei Kanoi, and old friend and a long time teacher at the Wind Academy” explains Ji, “and this is Jayden and Evie, the fire and metal samurai” he adds.  
“Sensei” they both greet with a bow.  
“It is wonderful to meet another generation of samurai, you are both most welcome” smiles Kanoi.  
“Thank you, you’re academy is lovely” smiles Evie looking around.   
“I am glad you find it so, if you’ll follow me we’ve prepared rooms for you” says Kanoi.  
They grab their bags and follow after the sensei.  
“Wow, this is a lot bigger than our training ground” whistles Jayden.  
“Jealous?” teases Evie.  
“Maybe a little” chuckles Jayden.  
They reach one of the higher levels and see a blonde girl and a dark haired guy finishing up a lesson when sensei calls them over.  
“Evie, Jayden this is Tori and Dustin two of the wind ninja rangers, and two of my best teachers” smiles Kanoi.  
“Nice to meet you” nods Jayden.  
“You too” says Tori.  
“They will be staying with us for a few days to give them a chance to hone their skills in a different environment and against different opponents” explains Kanoi.  
“We’re happy to help the next ranger team” beams Dustin, “what’s your element?” he asks looking at Evie.  
“Metal, Jayden is fire” answers Evie.  
“Earth and Water vs Fire and Metal, could be fun” smiles Dustin.  
“Could be” agrees Jayden eyeing Dustin a little warily given his very exuberant attitude.  
Tori notices and suppresses a chuckle, Dustin could have that effect on people,   
“I have also asked Hunter to drop by” adds Kanoi, “he’s a thunder ninja” he explains.  
“Starting to feel a little outnumbered now” mutters Evie.  
“This will also give the two of you a chance to hone your skills fighting together against other opponents” reminds Ji.  
“Samurai vs Ninja, sounds epic” smiles Evie.  
“I like how you think” smiles Dustin.  
“Tori, Dustin why don’t you show the two of them to their rooms and then join us back here on the training ground” says Kanoi.  
“Of course sensei” says Tori.  
The four of them head off, Tori dropping in next to Jayden since Evie seemed to be able to handle Dustin.  
“Dustin is a bit much sometimes I know, but he’s good” assures Tori.  
“I’m sure he is, you did save the world” replies Jayden.  
“You will too when the time comes, we didn’t train nearly as hard as you do, and we don’t leave our families to do it” adds Tori.  
“My parents are gone, Evie’s too. We were both raised in the Shiba house by Ji” explains Jayden.  
“Oh I’m sorry” says Tori,  
Jayden just nods not really wanting to discuss his father.  
Evie meanwhile was listening to Dustin and trying not laugh and how energetic he was as he pointed to random things.  
“So you guys don’t have metal or fire elements?” she ask.  
“No, just air, earth and water” replies Dustin, “metal and fire sound cool though you’ll have to show me some stuff” says Dustin.  
“I’m sure you’ve got some skills to share” replies Evie.  
They reach their rooms and set their stuff down, before heading back out to where Tori and Dustin were waiting for them.  
“Ready to start?” asks Tori.  
“Sure, we’re here to train after all” agrees Jayden.  
They follow them back down to the training ground.  
“Let start with the two of you training as you usually do, then we can get a better idea of where to work” explains Kanoi.  
Evie and Jayden nod and Ji hands them both training swords.  
“Ready to hit the ground Jayden” teases Evie.  
“Please we both know that’s your specialty” retorts Jayden.  
“Maybe another hit to your head will straighten your memory out” snorts Evie as the two begin, fighting with the practised ease of two people who had known each other for a long time. Able to easily block and counter one another’s attacks due to the familiarity of it all.  
The others watch as the two continue their fight.  
“I see what you mean, they can predict each other too well now” nods Kanoi.  
“They know what the other is going to do before they do it” agrees Tori.  
The fight ended a few minutes later with Jayden knocking Evie’s feet out from under her, his training sword pointed at her throat. “I win” he says.  
“No you don’t” replies Evie as she brings her feet up kicking Jayden in the leg at the same moment as she kicked his hand away, flipping to her feet she used him being off balance to knock him to the ground landing on top of him, one foot on the wrist of his sword hand, her knee landing on his other arm pinning it to the floor and her hand on his throat.  
“Expect the unexpected” reminds Evie as she stands up and holds her hand out to Jayden who takes and stands up shaking his head, “you like that move way too much” he huffs.  
“And you have yet to learn how to counter it” smiles Evie.  
“Impressive both of you, but I do believe other opponents might do you a lot of good so you have to think differently” nods Kanoi.  
“Nice move” nods Dustin as he walks forwards looking at Evie.  
“Thanks” she says.  
“Dustin if you could train with Evie, Tori you can train with Jayden” says Kanoi.  
“Great I love putting red rangers on their ass” smiles Tori.  
“You can try” replies Jayden.  
“Think you can teach me that move?” ask Dustin looking at Evie.  
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” smiles Evie.  
“Deal” nods Dustin.  
The two pairs move apart and are about to start when another guy walks up.  
“Dad, I need your help with something” he says.  
“Of course, Jayden, Evie this is my son, Cam, he’s the green samurai” smiles Kanoi.  
“Huh, I thought there was only one green samurai” notes Evie.  
“The power is a little different to yours, but the power comes from a divergent member of the pink ranger bloodline, the Watanabe’s” explains Kanoi.  
“Cool” nods Jayden.  
“Cam, this is Jayden and Evie, the fire and metal samurai” says Kanoi, “and you may remember Ji” he adds.  
“A little” nods Cam looking at Ji.  
“You were a young boy when I saw you last, you remind me of your mother” smiles Ji.  
Cam smiles, “really?” he asks.  
“Very much” nods Ji.  
Cam looks pleased and then snaps back to what he was originally doing, “sorry, dad can I borrow you?” asks Cam.  
“Of course, Ji perhaps you can join me, I’m sure you’ll want to see what we did with the ninja ops” smiles Kanoi.  
“I would, I’m sure Evie and Jayden will be fine with Tori and Dustin” nods Ji.  
“We’re good, go have fun” says Evie.  
Ji smiles and heads off with Kanoi and Cam.  
“So where shall we start?” asks Dustin.  
Evie smiles, “how about you show me what you got” she replies.  
Dustin nods and the two pairs square off and continue sparring._

Evie is pulled from the memory by a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Jayden stood there.  
“Sorry what?” she ask.  
“I said the shower is free, where’d you go?” he asks.  
Evie holds up the picture “thinking how we met Tori and Dustin” replies Evie.  
“They were good teachers” nods Jayden.  
“Ji still has no idea just how much of an effect that trip had” smiles Evie.  
“Nope, and all thanks to one meddlesome crimson ranger” agrees Jayden as he looks at Hunter.  
“He had us pegged within minutes” she says.  
“You certainly warmed up to him fast” notes Jayden.  
“One damaged soul recognising another” replies Evie as she thinks back to the first time she met Hunter.

_Evie was training in the early morning light, she hadn’t been able to sleep after her nightmare. And she didn’t want to bother Jayden, so she’d come down to try and clear her head another way.  
As she spun her sword and continued her attack she heard the sound of clapping and turned to find a blonde guy she didn’t recognise stood nearby.  
“Not bad” he says.  
Evie just raises an eyebrow, “and your opinion should matter because?” she asks.  
He chuckled, “I’m Hunter, head of thunder academy, and you must be one of the samurai” he says walking forwards.  
“Evie” she answers, “you’re the other guy sensei mentioned” she says.  
“That’d be me” he replies.  
“Why are you here so early, I mean this isn’t your academy?” asks Evie.  
“I figured I’d stop by, couldn’t sleep figured I’d arrive early” shrugs Hunter, “what about you, why are you down here alone in the early hours of the morning?” he asks.  
“Couldn’t sleep either” replies Evie.  
Hunter nods, “how about you spar with me then, because that dummy isn’t putting up much of a fight?” he offers.  
“Well according to Ji and Sensei I am here to learn to fight new opponents” admits Evie.  
“You’re old opponent boring then?” asks Hunter as he grabs another sword.  
“No but he and I have been training together since we were little, we know most of each other’s moves by now” explains Evie, “unlike you guys there aren’t entire classes of other samurai for us to practise against” she adds.  
“Sounds kind of lonely” says Hunter.  
“It can be, but we train our whole lives for this, better to be alone than put anyone else at risk” shrugs Evie.  
Hunter nodded and made the first attack, Evie blocked it with ease and pushed him back. Evie studied him for a moment before making her own attack, which Hunter blocked but she followed it with a flurry of other attacks only to stop and switch it up a moment later.  
Hunter was good, but he found he couldn’t predict her moves and while he managed to block most a few of her hits got through.  
Finally Hunter’s brute strength won out and Evie found herself trapped against his chest, both the swords over the top of hers keeping her pinned.  
“Not bad” chuckles Hunter as he lets her go.  
“You’re good” admits Evie.  
“So are you, and unpredictable which is good, make you hard to read in a fight” compliments Hunter.  
“I’m rarely going to be able to match strength so I have to be quicker and find ways to compensate” answers Evie as she took a sip of her drink.  
“Good philosophy” nods Hunter as Evie offer him her bottle and he takes a quick drink, he’d struggled himself a few times in that fight, she was good.  
“Well unfortunately Jayden got stronger than me once puberty hit, we stopped being equally matched in strength, I had to find new ways around it, which is how I developed my current fighting style” explains Evie.  
“Smart move, I take it Jayden is other samurai?” asks Hunter.  
“Yeah, he’s the fire samurai and the red ranger” says Evie.  
“And you would be?” asks Hunter.  
“Metal, and black, you’re crimson right? Tori mentioned it” says Evie.  
“I am, only one of my kind” he smirks.  
“Well I’m the only female black ranger so I’ve got my own niche” chuckles Evie.  
“Quite the accomplishment, you’re powers are hereditary, though right?” asks Hunter.  
“Parent to child, our elemental symbol power is what is passed down” nods Evie.  
“Symbol power?” asks Hunter.  
“It how samurai tap into their elements, here I’ll show you” says Evie as she pulls out her samuraiser and quickly draws the symbol for water and a moment later a bottle of water appears and she hands it to Hunter.  
“Now that’s a nifty trick” nods Hunter.  
“It has its uses” agrees Evie. “But I can’t summon metal attacks the way Dustin can call on his elemental power. Using symbols without a samuraiser can be really draining the stronger the symbol is” explains Evie, “it gets easier with practice but it still takes it out of you” she says. “Okay I showed you my trick, now you show me one Thunder Ninja” says Evie.  
Hunter chuckles, “only fair I guess” he nods and focuses for a moment before the sound of thunder echoed across the sky and Evie looks up with a laugh, “nice” she says.  
“Not quite as cool as Dustin and Tori I’m sure, but hey I’m still good” says Hunter.  
Evie rubs her eye and Hunter looks at her, “why can’t you sleep?” he asks.  
“New place” shrugs Evie not really wanting to discuss it.  
“See I might buy that but you can’t bullshit a bullshitter” says Hunter.  
“Meaning what?” asks Evie.  
“If it was just the new place you wouldn’t be out here trying to slay whatever really keeps you up at night. Nightmares I’m going to guess” says Hunter.  
Evie doesn’t say anything so Hunter continues, “samurai leave their families right, when you’re called to train?” he asks.  
“Usually yes, save the Shiba samurai, their house is the base so their parents are around, but Jayden’s mom died when he was young and his father was killed in the final battle” answers Evie.  
“What about you?” asks Hunter.  
“What about me?” asks Evie.  
“I don’t see any other samurai here which means you’re whole team has yet to be called, so why are you here, why aren’t you still with your family?” asks Hunter.  
“Because Jayden and Ji are my family, have been since I was 8” replies Evie.  
“I’m adopted you know” says Hunter.  
“You are?” ask Evie.  
Hunter nods, “yep, me and my little brother Blake, we were adopted when Blake was 4, I was 6, we lost our adopted parents a few years ago. But they were our parents and they loved us. But I do wonder about my biological parents you know” admits Hunter.  
Evie sighs, “my dad died when I was 7, construction accident” says Evie.  
“And your mom?” prompts Hunter.  
“Don’t know and don’t care, she abandoned me on Ji’s doorstep when I was 8, I haven’t seen or heard from her since. Far as I’m concerned, she’d dead to me, but the day she left, I remember it perfectly and sometimes I get nightmares about it” admits Evie.  
“I can’t imagine how horrible it must’ve been for her to leave you” says Hunter.  
“Most traumatising moment of my life” replies Evie, “she didn’t want me, but like you said our powers are hereditary, she had me as an obligation to ensure this generation had a black samurai. But my mother never wanted this life, so she left me and went off to do her own thing, told me I was a mistake and she wanted nothing to do with me” explains Evie.  
“Jesus, I’m sorry that’s, that’s rough to say the least” apologises Hunter, he’d been devastated to lose his parents, but they’d had no choice in leaving him and Blake, but Evie’s mom had chosen to abandon her completely, it was unthinkable.  
“Her loss as Jayden and Ji like to tell me, besides I have a family, might not be blood but as I’m sure you can attest family doesn’t need to be blood” smiles Evie.  
“No, no it doesn’t” agrees Hunter, “want to grab some breakfast before the others arrive?” he offers.  
“Sure” nods Evie.  
They head inside, “any idea on breakfast options?” asks Evie.  
“They’ve got pretty much everything, what do you fancy?” asks Hunter.  
“Just toast works for me, I’m not a huge eater in the mornings” shrugs Evie.  
“That is not a proper breakfast” says Hunter.  
“Screw you” retorts Evie.  
“Charming” snorts Hunter.  
“I never claimed to be, I’m a bitch in black” smirks Evie as she pours herself a cup of coffee.  
A few minutes later they were sat down eating when the door opened and Jayden came in with Dustin.  
“Morning, hey Hunter” smiles Dustin, “Jayden this is Hunter he runs the Thunder Ninja academy” introduces Dustin.  
“Nice to meet you” nods Hunter.  
“Yeah you too” replies Jayden as he pours two cups of coffee setting one down in front of Evie taking the other for himself.  
“I’ve already had one” says Evie.  
“Mhm, and lets not pretend you don’t usually have more” says Jayden.  
“Too true, too true” admits Evie with a smile as she takes it.  
“You’re not normally a dawn riser, where were you?” asks Jayden.  
“Couldn’t sleep, so I went to train, and I ran into Hunter, he kept me company” assures Evie.  
“You’re not bad company to keep” smiles Hunter.  
“Try living with her for 8 years” says Jayden.  
“I will put hair removal in your shampoo again” warns Evie.  
“No way you did what?” asks Tori.  
“We were 10, Jayden decided he’d hide some of my stuff, I couldn’t find it anywhere. So, I put hair removal cream in his shampoo, and told him I’d keep making his hair fall out until he gave it back. Turns out ten-year-old Jayden was pretty gullible” smirks Evie.  
“You’re a cruel, cruel woman” says Jayden.  
“I’m aware” nods Evie with a chuckle.  
Both samurai missing the knowing look Hunter had as he looked between, he already had them figured out._

“Took him the space of few minutes apparently” chuckles Evie.  
“And yet it took Ji catching us together for him to figure it out” notes Jayden.  
“Hunter didn’t know us, maybe it was the outsider perspective” suggests Evie.  
“Either way, his methods were certainly, unorthodox” says Jayden.  
“He managed to prove his point” reminds Evie.  
Jayden nods he certainly did.

_Hunter looked at Evie, “so exactly how long have you been interested in Jayden?” he asks.  
“What, I don’t know what you’re talking about, he’s my friend” says Evie trying to laugh it off.  
“You have the exact same look on your face my brother did when he first realised, he liked Tori. I know the signs, so how long?” asks Hunter.  
“Awhile, we both admitted we liked each other, but figured it was best to just ignore it. Ji would freak if we started dating, and Jayden’s so focused, his plan seems to have worked for him but not for me. I just thought I was better at hiding it” admits Evie.  
“You are pretty good, given the amount of times you end up on top of him when you’re training. I only know because I watched Blake go through it, twice both times for Tori” snorts Hunter.  
“Well whatever, he’s not interested anymore, it’ll just go away” sighs Evie.  
“No, it won’t, believe me. Ignoring it won’t make it go away” says Hunter.  
“Then I’ll just have to keep hiding it” replies Evie, “I’m good at it” she adds.  
“He’s not over you for the record” offers Hunter.  
“Yeah right” scoffs Evie.  
“Yes right, because the amount of stink eye I’m getting off him is actually almost palpable. He’s jealous, and I’ll prove it to you, when I tell you watch him without making it clear you’re watching. You’re pretty good at that right” says Hunter.  
“Okay” nods Evie still sceptical.  
“Good and smile when it happens” he adds with a smirk.  
“You’re weird” decides Evie.  
“You’ll thank me, believe me” assures Hunter.  
They begin to spar again and a minute later Hunter manages to grab both her arms and spins them pulling her against him so her back hits his chest, both her arms crossed over, leaving her completely without leverage.  
Hunter leans down so his mouth was next to her ear, “now smile and glance” he murmurs.  
Evie does so and true enough she sees a look of absolute rage cross Jayden’s face as he looks over at them, then a moment later Tori knocks him to the floor using his distraction.  
Evie looks up at Hunter who smiles, “told you so” he says.  
“Okay maybe you’re not so weird after all, and maybe you do have a point” admits Evie with a smile.  
“Told you you’d thank me, now come on, show me what you really got” teases Hunter.  
Meanwhile Tori helps Jayden up, “what was that? You were doing great and then you just spaced?” asks Tori.  
“Nothing” says Jayden, but his gaze landed back on Hunter and Evie who were smiling at each other before they began to spar again, and it looked to Jayden like Hunter was deliberately getting up close and personal to Evie. And he didn’t like it one bit. In fact, since they’d arrived Evie and Hunter had seemed to be getting on really well.  
Tori follows his gaze, and everything falls into place, so it wasn’t just Evie who was into Jayden, unable to help herself she just has to stick her oar in. “Hunter can be a bit of ladies man when he wants to be and Evie’s pretty too” she notes.  
“We’re supposed to be here training, not so some ninja can flirt with her” huffs Jayden.  
“Hunter’s not a bad guy, she could do a lot worse, I might be dating his brother but even I have to admit Hunter is kind of attractive too” says Tori trying to hide her smirk.  
“Well Evie can do better and she deserves better, plus he’s 22 she’s 16” retorts Jayden.  
“Like who?” asks Tori.  
“Just someone better” repeats Jayden.  
“Okay then” says Tori knowing what Jayden really meant was that he was the only who should be with Evie.  
They finish up practice and as they walk back inside Hunter deliberately ensures his hand is resting on Evie’s back as they walk inside, and he can practically feel Jayden’s glare as he does so.  
“I’m going to go take a shower, then are we still on for the motocross lesson?” asks Evie as she looks at Hunter.  
“Absolutely, you’ll love it” smiles Hunter as he heads off to prep the bikes.   
Evie nods and_ _glances back at Jayden who was burning holes in Hunter’s back._

“He spent the entire week winding me up, how did I not realise why?” asks Jayden.  
“Because you might be a samurai and a red ranger, but you’re still a guy, and guys are clueless” smiles Evie.  
“Took you explaining it to me for me to get the hint” admits Jayden rubbing the back of his neck.   
“You completely lost it” snorts Evie.  
“I thought that was the entire purpose?” asks Jayden.  
“It wasn’t my idea” reminds Evie as they think back.

_As Hunter saw Jayden, he looked at Evie, “trust me?” he asks.  
“Yes” says Evie hesitantly.  
“Then go with this” he says as he leans down and kisses her one arm wrapping around her waist the other cupping her face.  
Evie responded automatically and actually found that Hunter was a really good kisser, not that she had any experience at all on that fact. Then she heard a familiar shout and pulled back turning her head given she was still in Hunter’s arms and saw Jayden storming towards them.  
“Jayden” starts Evie only for her to find herself pulled out of Hunter’s arms and the next thing she knew Jayden had hold of Hunter and had him pinned against the wall.  
“What’s your problem?” demands Jayden.  
“What’s my problem, clearly you’re the one with the problem” retorts Hunter as he breaks Jayden’s hold and pushes him off.  
“Stay the hell away from her” warns Jayden.  
“Last I checked you don’t speak for Evie” replies Hunter.  
“Stay away from her” repeats Jayden.  
“That is entirely up to her, not you” says Hunter.  
Jayden lunges forwards but Evie gets in front of him, “Jayden, calm down” says Evie her hands on his chest.  
Jayden glares at Hunter.  
“Hey, Jayden, take a walk” orders Evie pushing him back.  
Jayden turns and storms away.  
Evie looks at Hunter who smirks, “damn that worked even better than I planned” he says.  
“How was that a good thing?” asks Evie.  
“Now you go and talk to him, and he’s mad enough to admit everything. So go and talk to him and sort this out once and for all will you” says Hunter.  
“If this works, I owe you big time” smiles Evie.  
“Oh I know” nods Hunter.  
Evie turns and races after Jayden finding him angrily beating up a tree in the forest.  
“What the hell was that?” demands Evie.  
“He kissed you” replies Jayden.  
“Yes I am well aware of the fact, why the hell did you get so pissed off though?” asks Evie.  
“Do you really have to ask me that?” snaps Jayden turning to her.  
“Yes, because you sure as hell haven’t shown any interest in me in the last year. And you know what you might’ve been able to ignore your feelings and make them fade away but mine haven’t. So, excuse me if an attractive guy decides to pay me attention and kiss me without being a complete ass about it, given the fact you’ve shown zero interest” retorts Evie tears springing to her eyes, but she blinked them away.  
Jayden notes the tears and he kicks himself, “do you really think that?” he asks.  
“What else am I supposed to think Jayden, you don’t seem to have shown any interest in me as more than a friend in months. And I’ve tried to provoke a reaction and gotten nothing” answers Evie. “Until we got here, I was sure you wanted nothing more than friendship” she adds.  
“So wait, everything with Hunter that’s been to try and make me jealous?” asks Jayden.  
“Yes you jackass, I have zero interest in Hunter, and he has zero interest in me, other than some maybe base surface attraction” snaps Evie.  
“So you don’t like Hunter?” clarifies Jayden.  
“Not like that no” says Evie.  
“But you kissed him” reminds Jayden.  
“No, he kissed me, funnily enough dumbass the only person I wanted to kiss me was you” huffs Evie as she turns and starts walking away, “this was such a stupid idea” she says.  
Suddenly she feels herself being tugged back and lands against Jayden’s chest, and the next moment his lips are on hers.   
Evie sinks into it one hand fisting in his training the shirt the other tangling in his hair, this was the first kiss she’d wanted.  
Jayden held her flush against him as he backed her into one of the trees, wanting more he ran his tongue over her lips seeking entrance which she granted as their tongues tangled together.  
The need for breath caused them to break the kiss but not to step away.  
“I should’ve done that a lot sooner” says Jayden.  
“You really should have” agrees Evie.  
“For the record, it took every ounce of my self-control not react over the past months” adds Jayden.  
“I really hate your self-control sometimes” replies Evie.  
“I want this Evie, I want us” promises Jayden.  
“You do?” she asks.  
“More than anything” assures Jayden running his thumb over her cheek.  
“We can’t let Ji find out” she says.  
“No, he’ll never approve” agrees Jayden.  
“So what do we do?” she asks.  
“We keep it secret, no one else needs to know and its not like we don’t have an adjoined bathroom and plenty of time alone together in the house. Plus, if we’ve managed to ignore them for this long without letting Ji on that something was wrong, then we just keep up the façade. We act like nothing is different, but we’ll know there is and when its just us we won’t need to hide it” smiles Jayden.  
“We’re really going to do this, you and me in a secret relationship” says Evie.  
“Normal enough for you?” he asks.  
“More than enough” smiles Evie leaning up and kissing him again.  
Jayden smiles and kisses her back before pulling away. “We should head back up no sense in rousing suspicion this early on” he says.  
“Agreed” nods Evie, “but Hunter and Tori will know this was their plan” she adds.  
“Tori too?” asks Jayden.  
“Yeah, why do you think she’s bigging up Hunter so much when you’re around” giggles Evie, “he’s not the Bradley she’s dating” she adds.  
“And I thought you were devious” smiles Jayden.  
“They are ninjas” chuckles Evie.  
“Well then I’d better say sorry and thank you too Hunter and thank you to Tori” says Jayden.  
“Yeah, you really do, all I have to say is thank you” smiles Evie.  
“I’m still mad at the guy though” says Jayden.  
“Why?” asks Evie.  
“Because I was supposed to be your first kiss, not him” he replies.  
“I didn’t mean anywhere near as much as kissing you did” promises Evie.  
“Thank you” smiles Jayden kissing the top of her head before they turned and headed back up to the academy. _

“He had all the finesse of my fire smasher” recalls Jayden.  
“You needed a fire smasher to the head to get you to act” reminds Evie.  
“I’m sorry I was such an idiot” he says.  
“It all worked out, so I’ll forgive you” assures Evie.  
Jayden leans his forehead against hers, “and here we are” smiles Jayden.  
“Well worth it, and all thanks to a meddlesome crimson ranger” agrees Evie before she stands up, “now I am going to shower” she says as she disappears into the bathroom.   
Jayden looks at the picture and shakes his head, “thanks Hunter, I owe you and Tori” he says as he sets it back down before walking out of Evie’s room.

Later that evening as they were eating dinner the phone rings.  
“That’ll be for me” says Evie as she walks out of the room and picks up the phone, “hello” she answers.  
“Hey if it isn’t my favourite fellow coloured ranger” smiles Tommy.  
“Hi Tommy” smiles Evie.  
“How you doing kiddo?” asks Tommy.  
“Pretty good, adjusting” she replies.  
“New teams always take a little bit of time for that. So I take it you know why I’m calling” he says.  
“Kat talked to you” nods Evie.  
“She did, now I’m not making any promises, I might be a ranger with a lot of connections, but it’ll depend on what she’s been doing. But I promise to do my best” he assures.  
“I know, thank you” smiles Evie.  
“You deserve answers if you want them Evie, just remember this isn’t something you’ll be able to put back in the box once you take it out” reminds Tommy gently.  
“Yeah, I know, but I just I want to know, or at least have the option” admits Evie.  
“Then I will do everything in my power to find the answers for you” promises Tommy.  
“Thank you, seriously” says Evie.  
“Hey anything for another ranger” replies Tommy.   
“You wanna talk to Ji?” asks Evie.  
“I’ll drop him a word, take care of yourself kiddo, show those Nighloks who’s boss” smiles Tommy.  
“Will do” chuckles Evie before walking into the kitchen, “Tommy wants to talk” says Evie handing the phone to Ji.  
Ji nods and walks out the room.  
“So can you help?” asks Ji.  
“I’ll do what I can” assures Tommy.  
“Alright, give us a call when you get something” says Ji.  
“Will do” nods Tommy.  
Ji smiles and hangs up before returning to the kitchen in time to see Jayden, Emily and Evie finish up and walk out of the kitchen since it wasn’t any of their nights to wash up.  
“So can your friend help you?” asks Emily.  
“He says he’ll try” replies Evie. “But until then I’m just going to put it backs in its box. We’ve got bigger problems than my mother” assures Evie.  
“Okay, but if you need to talk, I’m here” smiles Emily hugging her.  
“Thanks Em” replies Evie hugging her back, “I think I’m just going to go unwind” she says squeezing Jayden’s hand as she walks past.

Emily looks at Jayden, “was it really as horrible as Evie said?” asks Emily.  
“Worse, far worse” answers Jayden with a sigh.  
“How could any mother walk away from their own child like that?” asks Emily.  
“I wish I knew; I really do. I just hope these answers don’t reopen old wounds, or worse make new ones” sighs Jayden.  
“Did you see it all?” asks Emily.  
Jayden nods, “I was on the porch” he sighs thinking back.

_“Nia please, don’t do this” pleads Ji as Nia walks out of the house.  
“I never wanted this life, it was never meant to be mine and I am done putting my life on hold for some ancient crappy obligation I never asked for. So, if you want another black samurai, you have one, train her, raise her, do what the hell you want with her because I’m done” snaps Nia.  
“She’s your child, she’s all you have left of your husband” reminds Ji.  
Nia rounds on him and slaps him sharply, “don’t you dare bring Markus into this, we were meant to have a wonderful life together and you know what Evie wasn’t meant to be part of it. She was an accident and a mistake and not one I intend to keep around, Markus is gone, and you know what I never wanted her in the first place. My parents made me keep her to continue this cursed family line, so congratulations one black samurai ranger for you” yells Nia.  
“Mommy” calls a small voice and Ji turns to see Evie stood on the porch, tears forming in her eyes. Jayden just behind her.  
“She’s all yours, enjoy, and guess what when the time comes she can pop out the next one too, hell maybe you can save yourself some effort and just pair her and Jayden up” says Nia turning and walking down the drive.  
“Mommy” cries Evie running after her mother and grabbing her hand, “mommy don’t go, I’ll be better, I’ll stop asking” pleads Evie.  
Nia looks down at her, “you were a mistake Evelyn, one I never wanted, you wanted to be a samurai well here you go. Enjoy the life, and I’ll enjoy mine, without you in it. You’re an anchor to this life dragging me down, and I am done with it and you” hisses Nia as she pulls her hand away with enough force to knock Evie onto the floor before turning and walking away.  
“Mommy” calls Evie, “mommy don’t go” she begs pulling herself to her feet. “Mommy” she screams with such desperation and terror lacing her voice, but Nia kept walking without even looking back._

Emily felt tears pool in her eyes, “that’s beyond horrible” she murmurs.  
Jayden sighs and nods the echo of Evie crying still playing on his mind, even to this day he could hear it clear as a bell.  
“We have to make sure Evie is okay” decides Emily resolutely.  
Jayden looks at her, “we will” he nods.  
“And if I ever see her mom I think I might actually hit her” says Emily with more venom than Jayden thought it possible for her to possess.  
“Get in line” he replies.  
“Well whatever happens, I’ll do whatever Evie needs me too” promises Emily.  
“Me too Em, me too” nods Jayden giving her a one armed hug.  
Emily returns it before pulling back, “and I won’t say a word” she adds.  
“I know” smiles Jayden.  
He just hoped this didn’t turn out to be an even bigger mistake than he already feared it could be.


End file.
